Punto de inflexión
by Honeynesa
Summary: Un río de sangre humana puede cambiar el transcurso de la vida ordinaria en cualquier familia; sobre todo si se trata de los Malfoy, un clan ya de por si tocado por el mal karma y la mala suerte.
1. Un charco de sangre

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>

La sangre fluye y empapa la moqueta de color césped. Los cabellos dorados se enredan en el liquido rojo y viscoso. Nunca en el mundo mágico un cuerpo había quedado vacío de vida de forma tan violenta. La mansión Malfoy queda en un silencio absoluto y en la más profunda penumbra.

* * *

><p>La mira desde la cama del motel de carretera mientras prepara la varita para curar sus heridas. Se acerca lentamente y le borra una de las lagrimas que cruzan su cara.<p>

-Voy a matar a Weasley, es un gilipollas... -Observa su ojo morada y deja a un lado la varita para aplicarle un ungüento con cuidado.

-Draco solo está pasando por una mala racha...-Gimotea .- No lo hace porque sea violento, sabes que estaba borracho no es su culpa.

-Granger, yo no pego a Astoria cuando bebo, no la pego nunca. Tienes que hacer algo, no puedes dejar que tus hijos vean esto.

-Solo ha pasado dos veces... Estoy segura de que no volverá a hacerlo.

-Dijiste lo mismo la semana pasada . Sino lo haces tu, lo denunciare yo, se lo diré a Potter.

Hermione se pone tensa y no puede evitar rogarle.

-Draco, no lo hagas, lo solucionaré... pero no se lo digas a nadie.- Sus palabras no surten el efecto deseado y toma la mano del hombre que aún le aplica la pomada.-¿Me lo prometes?

-Granger...-Gruñe enfadado.

-¡Ahora soy una Weasley! Prometeme que no le dirás nada a nadie ¡Hazlo! Yo he confiado en ti, no me decepciones.

La expresión de Draco se ablanda y se endulza, la besa en la mejilla con cuida de no rozar su herida.

-Esta bien... te doy hasta mañana. No quiero tener que volver a curarte … me gastas el botiquín.- Sonríe con ternura, una expresión que pocas personas le habían conseguido arrancar.

* * *

><p>Si hay algo que adore Scorpius es salir a pasear con Shara, la elfina domestica a la que paga su padre, y volver a casa para encontrar a su madre con una sonrisa que podría iluminar el rincón más oscuro del universo. Siempre que vuelve del parque ella le prepara una cena especial, que siempre es normal pero que ella denomina 'especial' porque Draco está con ellos. En el interior de la casa siempre alumbran las luces cálidas, especialmente en invierno. Pero hoy desde fuera no se ve ni una sola luz encendida y todo parece silencioso.<p>

Cuando Shara abre la puerta a Scorpius le llega un olor metálico a la nariz y segundos después escucha un grito ahogado. En su mente de niño no entiende que hace su madre tirada en el suelo y porque no se levanta a abrazarle.

De pronto todo se precipita. Shara llama a los aurores, le llevan fuera de la casa y no puede evitar preguntarse donde está su padre.

* * *

><p>Cuando Draco se aparece en la entrada de su casa y lo ve todo lleno de aurores, busca con la mirada a Potter y se acerca a él con rapidez. No ve a Astoria por ninguna parte y eso le preocupa. Se teme lo peor, que la hayan herido, que hayan robado o que se hayan llevado a Scorpius.<p>

-Potter dime que ha ocurrido, sin paños calientes por favor.

El auror le mira con una expresión que oscila entre la pena y la sospecha.

-Asesinaron a tu esposa.-Elimina toda expresión de su cara.- Lo siento, pero vamos a tener que hacerte unas preguntas al respecto.

Draco palidece y todo gira a su alrededor, siente que se ahoga y que no puede respirar. No digiere la noticia. No quiere hacerlo. No es consciente de cuando empieza a llorar pero en pocos segundos incluso el cuello de su camisa está empapado. Siente como Potter le da unas palmaditas en la espalda y le dirige a una pequeña carpa organizada por San Mungo donde Draco presta declaración sin tener muy claro que está diciendo y que no.

-Malfoy, entiendo que no encuentres fuerzas para continuar hablando; pero tenemos que terminar con esta declaración para comenzar a investigar el asesinato.-Comenta Potter comprensivo.- Francamente no creo que tengas nada que ver con lo que ha ocurrido aquí, desde que compartes departamento con Hermione, ella se ha encargado de dejarnos claro a todos de que eres un buen hombre, pero me tienes que ayudar a que los demás también lo piensen. Me pasaré a verte mañana por la mañana temprano para terminar la declaración. He facilitado para ti, tu hijo y tu elfina una habitación en el hotel Covent Garden del Londres muggle.- Deja la llave del hotel junto a la mano del rubio.- Te acompaño en el sentimiento.

Cuando Draco se queda solo dentro de la tienda de campaña, solo puede continuar llorando. Pero su soledad no se extiende siente unas manitas pequeñas, que reconoce a la perfección, tirandole de la tela del traje. No se dicen nada. Sin la mujer de sus vidas tanto el padre como el hijo saben que su vida va a cambiar para siempre y que nunca volverá a ser como antes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a todos, supongo que llegados a este punto habréis leído el prefacio y os habréis sorprendido de que de pronto me de por escribir este tipo de historias que no suelen empastar muy bien las que he escrito con anterioridad... Pues bien, tenía ganas de probar un estilo nuevo. Eso no quiere decir que no vaya a haber romance y amistad; pero también tendrá suspense y drama. Espero que a pesar de el cambio de registro os guste de verdad. <strong>_

_**Trataré de actualizar cada semana más o menos … pero en épocas de exámenes no os podré asegurar nada. Pretendo que sea una historia larga así que espero que la disfrutéis. **_

_**Se admiten comentarios, criticas y felicitaciones... solo tenéis que dar a 'Review'.**_

_**Los Review fomentan altamente la creatividad.**_


	2. Presunción de inocencia rota

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

_**Me gustaría dedicar este capitulo a Maane deLaasa por siempre estar leyendo mis historias y apoyándome y a Alnox2612 por ser la primera en comentar, me hizo mucha ilusión leerte =D.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Presunción de inocencia rota<strong>

Cuatro meses en prisión preventiva en Azkaban y cuatro meses como presunto culpable. Draco podría elaborar él sólito su defensa, para algo estudio leyes mágicas, pero ha elegido contratar a la mejor en su rama y compañera del ministerio, Hermione. Aunque no debería decir que la ha contratado porque desde el primer día que le visito como profesional se ha encargado muy segura de si misma de rechazar hasta el ultimo de sus cheques. Ahora mismo, sentada frente a él intenta convencerlo de convencerlo de que firme una declaración jurada en la que admite que estaban juntos en el momento de los hechos.

-Te prometí que no lo diría. No lo pienso firmar. No lo haré nunca.-Dice tozudo.

-No tienes porque hacerte esto ,Draco no es el momento para comenzar a ser leal. Por favor, firmalo, estarás en la calle en cuanto termine el juicio. Tu no fuiste.

Draco se acerca mas a la mesa con una sonrisa en los labios y la toma de las manos.

-Queda menos de media hora para el juicio. Sabes que voy a cumplir condena aunque no haya hecho nada, no tengo cuartada y no pienso romper la promesa que te hice. Porque no te relajas y me dices como esta Scorpius le voy a echar demasiado de menos, me voy a perder demasiadas cosas.

Sabe que la familia de Narcisa han rechazado cuidar de Scorpius y sus padres también lo han hecho. Las dos parejas están seguros de que Draco es culpable, piensan, al igual que toda la prensa, que en un ataque de locura acabo con la vida de su esposa. No quieren ver al niño porque es el vivo retrato de su padre con el pelo rubio ceniza de su Astoria. Por eso desde que Ron Weasley esposo a Draco, Scorpius esta viviendo en un centro de acogida mágico. Tambien sabe que Hermione va a verle todos los días, juega con él, le ayuda con los deberes y le da clases de francés.

-Se que vas a verlo todos los días, así que dispara ¿Como esta?

Hermione suspira y se da por vencida.

-Esta muy triste, no entiende porque no estas con él. Sabe que tu no le hiciste nada a Narcisa. Se siente muy solo.

-¿Va a venir al juicio?

-Si, esta fuera con Ginny.

-No quiero que se traumatice con esto.

-No lo hará, el quería estar aquí para despedirte de ti.

Finalmente se levanta cuando los guardias vuelven a entrar para llevárselo a juicio.

* * *

><p>Sus piernecitas cortas de niño de seis años cuelgan de los fríos bancos de madera y sus puñitos infantiles se ciernen sobre si mismos para descargar la tensión. Esa mujer pelirroja que la ha acompañado hoy al juicio de su padre le mira con ternura y le acaricia el pelo. Le cae bien. Esta asustado, no quiere quedarse solo en el mundo. Cuando ve a su padre entrar en la sala a duras penas logra pararse los pies para no correr hacia el.<p>

-Tranquilo.-la susurra la mujer de al lado y le toma de la mano en una caricia.

* * *

><p>Una hora y 38 minutos de juicio han sido suficientes para meter a Draco en la cárcel. Minutos antes de volver a Azkavan, Hermione ha conseguido que Scorpius pueda ver a su padre. En cuanto el pequeño de los Malfoy la ve acercarse se echa a llorar y ella no puede hacer otra cosa que tomarle en brazos.<p>

-Vamos a ver a papá.- Le susurra.- Tienes que despedirte.

-¿Y si quiero ir con el?Ya no tengo nadie que quiera cuidarme.

Hermione le mira triste y le susurra:

-Yo quiero cuidarte. Nunca te dejare solo¿Vale?

El niño afirma con la cabeza y deja ver una pequeña sonrisa. Ella le deja en el suelo y abre la puerta para que pase a ver a su padre dejándolos a solas.

Dentro del cuarto Scorpius se acerca rápido a su padre en una carrerita y se sienta en sus rodillas a pesar del guardia que les vigila.

-Siempre te voy a querer.-Dice muy bajito Draco justo antes de que se le rompa la voz.

Ni una palabra sale mas de ninguna de sus bocas. No hay nada que decir. Solo se abrazan durante el tiempo que permanecen juntos.

* * *

><p>-¡Eres una estúpida!Trabajas durante meses para Malfoy y ni siquiera te cobras tus servios.-Rose escucha a su padre desde el pasillo y le observa desde el resquicio de la puerta sin que la vean.<p>

-Es uno de mis mejores amigos y es inocente. No pienso cobrarle.

Ron la toma de brazo y la acerca con brusquedad.

-Parece mentira que seas tan jodidamente lista y después ni siquiera sepas usarlo.

La empuja contra el suelo y justo cuando Rose decide cerrar los ojos escucha el golpe mas fuerte. La niña corre hacia su cuarto y espera con los ojos cerrados fuertemente a que su madre vaya a prepararle la cama. Cuando la puerta se abre de nuevo abre los ojos con alivio pero lo que encuentra no es mas que una decepción. Ve como su padre toma el pijamita de encima de una de las baldas.

-Vamos Rose hay que cambiarse.

La toma de la manita para avanzar al baño pero ella se para y le mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Si vuelves a pegar a mi mamá se lo diré al tío Harry y te meterá en la cárcel para siempre.

Ron la mira sorprendido. No se puede creer que su hija le haya visto. Observa atentamente como le mira con miedo y siente un nudo en la garganta. Se agacha a su altura y la besa en la sien.

-Papá no volverá a hacerle daño nunca a mamá. No te preocupes Rose.

-Si la vuelves a pegar se lo diré al tío.-Dice en un puchero.

-No te hará falta hacerlo cariño.

Ron nunca le tuvo miedo a su padre, jamas, y se siente repugnante porque su hija le tema. En silencio la cambia la ropita y la guarda con cuidado. La mete en la camita y la arropa con amor, porque si, el adora a su familia y las cosas se le está yendo de las manos. Cuando se acerca a su cuarto ve en el brazo de Hermione una de las heridas de la guerra, 'sangresucia', junto la marca de sus dedos y todo se le viene encima. Comienza a recordar de pronto el porqué decidió que la protegería para siempre, y se da cuenta de que no lo esta haciendo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que me comentéis que os va pareciendo la historia.<strong>_

_**Un besazo.**_

_**LOS REVIEW AYUDAN A FOMENTAR LA CREATIVIDAD**_


	3. Una familia de repuesto

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

* * *

><p><strong>Una familia de repuesto<strong>

Cuando le dieron el aviso desde Azkaban de que un preso quería verle, sabia que Malfoy era el hombre que le estaba esperando al otro lado de la celda, lo que no tenia tan claro era porque lo necesitaba. Por eso Harry había decidido acudir, le mataba la curiosidad. Con solo entrar en la sala destinada al encuentro pudo percibir el estado triste y devastado del rubio que le miraba con los ojos enrojecidos.

-Potter, gracias por acudir a mi llamada.

-No es nada.-Contesta sentando frente a el.

-Quería pedirte un favor, no tienes porque hacerlo sino quieres... Lo entenderé. -Hizo una pausa para tomar aliento.- Como me imagino que habrás notado ya no puedo cuidar de mi hijo y mi familia tampoco desea hacerlo, ni hablar de la de Astoria, le han repudiado como nieto. No quiero que viva en un centro de acogida durante el resto de su vida, no quiero condenarle a eso. Por eso había prensado que quizá tu y tu familia podrían ocuparse... Yo mismo les nombraría tutores legales de Scorpius.

Impresionado es poco, se siente abrumado con lo que le acaba de decir Malfoy.

-¿Por que no se lo has pedido a Hermione? Ella es buena amiga tuya.

-No quiero que el salvaje de Weasley se le acerque a mi niño, ademas creo que ahora Hermi debe solucionar sus propios asuntos.

-Tengo que hablarlo con Ginny pero en principio no creo que vaya a haber problema alguno, ella le ha cogido cariño al crío.

-Gracias Potter. Muchas gracias.

-Pero te advierto que aunque tu quieras que Ron este lejos de Scorpius, Hermione va a querer estar con el.

-Me parece bien, esa sabelotodo siempre sera una buena influencia para el.-Dice con una sonrisa traviesa que se le escapa.

Harry le estrecha la mano para marcharse y justo cuando va a tomar el picaporte de la puerta entre sus manos Draco le vuelve a hablar.

-Cuida de Hermione, por favor, mantente pendiente de ella.

Cuando Harry se acerca a la cafetería de Picadilly donde ha quedado con Hermione, no puede evitar hacerse muchas preguntas que le han surgido de su conversación con Malfoy. Lo primero que ve es su melena ondulada y no puede evitar sonreír, se acerca rápido y pronto nota que no esta especialmente contenta, parece abatida.

-Hola Harry.-Dice la morena levantándose y besandole en la mejilla.

-Hola, tenemos que hablar.

Se sientan y el camarero se acerca para tomarles nota. Mientras esperan sus respectivos cafés tanto al uno como el otro aguardan en silencio. Algo bastante habitual en Harry pero muy poco en Hermione, que cuando esta con él padece ataques agudos de verborrea. La ausencia de palabras en ella y la forma errante de dar vueltas al café con la cucharilla le da pistas de que algo no va bien.

-Voy a ir al grano... Tengo varias preguntas y quiero que me contestes todas y cada una de ellas porque sino tendré que hacer suposiciones y sera peor. Pregunta numero uno: ¿qué es lo que va mal? Pregunta numero dos: ¿por qué Malfoy no quiere que te quedes con su hijo a pesar de que sois buenos amigos?

Hermione baja la mirada, hurga en su bolso y le da un papel. Es una demanda de divorcio. Firmada por ella misma, pedida por 'diferencias irreconciliables'.

-¿Vas a pedir el divorcio?¡Que demonios!Ya lo has pedido. ¿Porqué si las cosas iban tan mal no me lo habías contado?¿Es porqué te has enamorado de otro?

-¡No!Claro que no. Quiero a Ron, sigo enamorada de él.

-¿Entonces?

-El últimamente... Yo...

No puede decirlo, no sabe como hacerlo. Por ello se remanga dejando ver unas marcas de dedos junto a la cicatriz de 'Sangre Sucia'. Se quita el pañuelo que lleva al cuello y deja ver en uno de los laterales del cuello unas marcas similares. Mira a Harry y en seguida puede ver la ira en su mirada. Parece furioso.

-¿Ron te ha hecho eso?

Ella afirma volviéndose tapar las marcas.

-¿Porqué no me dijiste nada? ¿Malfoy lo sabe verdad? por eso no quiere que su hijo se vaya contigo.

-No te lo dije porque pensé que se le pasaría. De verdad pensé que dejaría de hacerlo. Pero parece que no me quiere demasiado. Ademas no quiero que te enfades con él, no debes posicionarte. Me imagino que ese es el motivo por el cual Draco no quiere dejarme a su hijo. Él lo sabe sí.

-¿Cuando se lo dijiste?

-La primera vez que Ron se pudo violento. No sabia a quien llamar. Tu eres también su mejor amigo no quería que te vieses en una encrucijada así que llame a Draco. Creo que esa vez fue la peor, incluso me llego a partir una costilla. Draco me curo las heridas y me hizo contarlo todo, me repitió varias veces que si no lo hacia yo el te lo contaría para meter en la cárcel a Ron.

Harry es astuto y en seguida une cabos.

-¿Malfoy estaba contigo cuando asesinaron a su esposa?

Hermione se derrumba, las lagrimas comienzan a rodar por sus mejillas con la conciencia presionándola.

-Si, Ron me pego esa noche. Fuimos a un motel a que me curase. Se enfado mucho, estaba furioso porque esa vez Ron me había hecho mucho daño. Decía que iba a llamarte para contártelo. Yo le hice jurar que no se lo diría a nadie. Cuando me dijiste que habíais comenzado a sospechar de él, intente convencerle para que te contara la verdad de donde había estado él esa noche. No me importaba tener que acusar a Ron públicamente para salvarle, pero se negó.

-¿Porqué?

-Se siente culpable por no haber estado con Astoria esa noche. Piensa que de no haberse ido corriendo a por mi, ella seguiría viva y por lo tanto cree que merece la cárcel.

-Merlín que follón.

-Siento no habértelo dicho.

Harry toma su mano y se la acaricia.

-No sientas nada, tenia que haber estado pendiente de ti. Si Ron se acerca a ti con intenciones de tocarte, quiero que te aparezcas en mi casa, no importa la hora. De hecho voy a ir a hablar con él.

-No,yo me ocupare de esto.

-Vale, pero quiero que sepas que no estas sola.

-Lo se. -sonríe con timidez.- Cambiando de tema ¿Vas a quedarte con Scorpius? Yo puedo ayudarte a cuidarlo... De hecho, creo que se lo debo.

-Si, no de puedo dejar en una casa de acogida. Quiero que sienta que tiene una familia. Ademas no creo que Ginny tenga ningún inconveniente.

-Cuéntame todo lo que ocurra. Quiero que sepa que también puede contar conmigo.

* * *

><p>Hermione llega a casa y no puede hacer mas que observar lo tranquilo que esta todo. De pronto ve a Ron salir de la cocina. Esta guapo. Lleva una americana negra, una camisa blanca sin corbata y unos vaqueros.<p>

-¡Herm! No te había oído llegar. Ven te he preparado algo.

Toma sus hombros con suavidad y Hermione se deja llevar. Huele su perfume y se siente embriagada, los pulmones le pesan y de pronto todas las decisiones tomadas desaparecen. Ron la para frente a la mesa del comedor. Velas, Rosas y lo mejor de su vajilla esta sobre la mesa.

-Se que últimamente me he comportado como un desgraciado. No me reconozco. Hace años solo quería protegerte y de pronto soy yo tu enemigo numero uno.-A Hermione se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas.- Por eso he decidido compensarte, se que una cena no es mucho pero por algo se empieza. No es lo único que he cambiado ¿sabes? He ido a un centro de rehabilitación, así aprenderé a controlarme y no volveré a tocarte.

Cuando se gira para mirarle se olvida del divorcio. Olvida todo y le besa.

-¿Me crees verdad?

-Te creo ¿Y los niños?

Casi no ha terminado la frase cuando ve a Harry aparecerse en el comedor con la cara descompuesta.

-No se te ocurra tocarla Ron porque te mato.

El pelirrojo le mira sorprendido.

-Harry tranquilo no pasa, todo va bien.-Dice Hermione separandose de su marido.- Estamos arreglando las cosas.

-¿Sabes que...?- No termina la pregunta

-Sí lo se. Ella me lo dijo ¿Cómo te atreves a dejar a los niños con Ginny para...

-Ya está bien.- Grita Hermione al borde del histerismo mientras los dos hombres se quedan absolutamente sorprendidos.- Harry todo esta bien, estamos tratando de arreglar nuestros asuntos ¿Podrías por favor cuidar de Hugo y Rose y no intervenir hasta que yo te lo pida?

-Herm...

-Por favor...

-Esta bien, vale, me voy, pero si la vuelves a golpear, vendré para darte lo que tu te mereces ¿Me estas escuchando Ron?

-Tranquilo no la haré daño.

Cuando Harry desaparece, el pelirrojo se relaja, se sienta en la silla del comedor y mira a Hermione a los ojos.

-¿Quién más lo sabe a parte de Harry?

Ella se sienta en la silla de al lado y le toma de la mano.

-Hasta esta mañana solo lo sabía Draco, fue él quien hizo que Harry sospechase que algo iba mal conmigo.

-Él mato a su esposa...¿Quién se piensa que es para venir a darme lecciones?

-Ron él no la mato. No pudo hacerlo. En el momento en que asesinaron a su esposa, Draco estaba conmigo limpiándome las heridas que tu me habías hecho. Es inocente.

El silencio se instala entre los dos. Ninguno de los dos sabe como empezar.

-Pedí el divorcio.-Ron la mira con los ojos muy abiertos.- Pero estoy dispuesta a esperar, si es que es cierto que estas dispuesto a solucionar las cosas. Esperaré hasta que todo está bien. Pero si me vuelves a tocar tendrás que firmar los papeles tú también.

-No te voy a volver a hacer daño, te lo juro. No quiero que me tengas miedo, ni tu ni los niños. Y si alguna vez vuelvo ha hacerte daño admitiré que quieras alejarte de mi... Pero dame una oportunidad para arreglarlo.

Hermione se pone en pie y le besa en los labios con suavidad y dulzura.

-¿Me habías preparado un cena no? ¿Quieres que te ayude con las cosas o prefieres que ….

-No, tu siéntate. Yo te sirvo. Tu solo tienes que esperar. No he hecho cosas muy elaboradas pero es lo mejor que sabía hacer.

* * *

><p>Cuando ese hombre alto y de ojos verdes entró en su habitación del centro de acogida, Scorpius recordó que había sido él, quien había esposado a su padre. Sin embargo, en ese momento le miraba sonriente. Averigua que se llama Harry y le informa de que a partir de ese instante va a vivir con él y va a ser su hijo.<p>

La casa que al parecer va a ser su hogar no es tan lujosa como lo fue la casa en la que vivió con sus padres. Pero en ella está la pelirroja simpática que le cuidó durante el juicio y además hay un montón de niños con los que jugar, uno incluso tiene su misma edad. Harry le presenta la que va a ser su habitación y le muestra la casa cuarto por cuarto.

Scorpius pasa ese primer día retraído en sí mismo. A pesar de saber que en esa casa hay muchos niños para jugar, lo cierto es que no conoce a ninguno y se siente incomodo con la mirada constante que chico de su edad le dedica segundo a segundo.

Con la caída de la noche tampoco tiene muy claro que hacer si ponerse el pijama el solo o esperar a que vengan alguien ha hacerlo. Por ello comienza a buscar en el armario para arreglarse para dormir. No le da tiempo a mucho, pronto Harry entra en el cuarto.

-¿Qué tal el día campeón?- Pregunta cogiendo el pijama y llevando al niño al baño de la mano.

Scorpius no responde, simplemente se encoge de hombros.

-Bueno, no te preocupes mañana será mejor ¿Sabes? Vendrá Hermione.

-¿Va a venir?-De pronto su carita se ilumina.

-Sí vendrá a verte ¿Ella te cae bien verdad?

-Es muy buena y mi padre se llevaba muy bien con ella.-De pronto sus ojos se apagan.

-Escucha Scorp, necesito que sepas que tu padre no ha hecho nada malo ¿Vale? Él no le hizo daño a tu madre ¿Vale?

-Entonces ¿Por qué esta en la cárcel?

-Porque no siempre se ha ce justicia.

Los ojos del niño se han llenado de lagrimas y Harry se apresura a abrazarlo.

-No quiero que pienses que quiero sustituir a tu padre. Pero hasta que él pueda salir de Azkaban quiero que sepas que seremos tu familia. Ginny y yo te vamos a cuidar como a uno más de la familia, nunca notarás la diferencia. Y los niños y tu haréis una piña. Somos una familia grande, también vas a tener abuelos, primos y tíos. Y en el lote familiar entra Hermi que vendrá a verte todos los días que quieras, incluso más porque ella te adora ¿Vale? No te vamos a dejar solo nunca.

Los llantos del niño se han calmado y el adulto puede ver en esos inmensos ojos grises tranquilidad y confianza.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola a todos! Ya tenéis un nuevo capitulo, espero que os haya guste mucho mucho mucho :D y que lo hayáis disfrutado. Contadme que os ha parecido …. <strong>_

_**Por otro lado, tengo que deciros que estoy de exámenes :S y estoy ligeramente agobiada porque también tengo que trabajar … así que a hasta que no termine el periodo de evaluación no os puedo asegurar cuando continuaré subiendo capítulos aunque espero seguir haciéndolo en estas semanas … pero ya os digo que no es seguro. **_

_**También tengo que agradeceros mucho mucho a todos aquellos que han comenzado leer la historia espero cumplir vuestras expectativas. Además me gustaría agradecer especialmente a aquellos que se han animado a dejarme Review porque siempre que leo uno me ponéis una sonrisa en los labios. **_

_**Un beso. **_

_**LOS REVIEW AYUDAN A FOMENTAR LA CREATIVIDAD**_


	4. Diez años después del comienzo

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

* * *

><p><strong>Diez años después del comienzo <strong>

**Este capítulo esta dedicado especialmente a Maane deLaasa y Alfy-Malfoy por ser tan fieles lectores/as. Los review siempre conllevan como recompensa un extra flujo de buen karma. **

* * *

><p>Había echado de menos a Rose. Sus tres meses en Niza de intercambio habían hecho del verano el mas aburrido y amargo de la historia para Scorpius. Todo se había agravado con el empalagoso enamoramiento de Albus con Nicolette, la francesa que había venido a pasar el verano en lugar de Rose, haciendo que él se quedase aburrido en casa con los pesados de James y Hugo incitándole a hacer maldades. Por ello, después de haber pasado 16 semanas subiéndose por las paredes, cuando Nicolette se había ido de vuelta a su país, él se había alegrado internamente y externamente había apoyado a su amigo en su profunda pena. Su felicidad había incrementado notablemente en el momento en el que Harry había anunciado que esa tarde deberían dejar las maletas ya preparadas para ir a Hogtwarts porque cenarían en casa de los Weasley para recibir a Rose y dar la bienvenida al nuevo curso.<p>

Ya ha caído la noche y el jardín de Hermione y Ron se ilumina para dar luz a la larga mesa preparada para la cena. Scorpius felicita a su tía por el trabajo que han hecho organizandolo todo y le pregunta discretamente por Rose. Ella le sonríe y le indica que esta en la habitación arreglándose. El chico se escabulle rápido y en silencio escalera arriba. Cruza el pasillo para llegar al cuarto de su amiga. Con los pies plantados frente a la puerta se percata de que esta entreabierta. La empuja un poco mas y la observa en silencio, absolutamente hipnotizado. Esta muy diferente. Se encuentra sentada frente al tocador maquillándose. Lleva un vestido que le llega bastante por encima de las rodilla, esta mas morena, tiene mas pecas, su pelo castaño cobrizo esta controladamente ondulado y... ¿Tiene un tatuaje en la muñeca?

-¡Rose!

Ella levanta la mirada y aun con la barra de labios en la mano le observa. Se pone en pie y se acerca a abrazarlo. El contacto es estrecho y cálido.

-Te he echado de menos ...-Dice la chica aun con los brazos en torno a él.

Al separarse Rose se apresura a tomar un buen fajo de pulseras que coloca en la muñeca en la que el cree haber visto el dibujo.

-Yo también te he extrañado ... Pero ...¿Te has hecho un tatuaje?

Ella se lleva el dedo indice a los labios con suavidad.

-Guardame el secreto... Después hablamos a solas ¿Quieres?

Casi no ha terminado la frase cuando James irrumpe en la habitación rompiendo la magia.

-¡Rosie!Que guapa estas. Pero si has crecido en todos los sentidos.

La chica le golpea en el brazo y Scorpius no puede hacer mas que fijarse en la delantera de la que siempre ha sido su prima y casi su hermana. Y se sonroja.

-Vamos abajo que mi padre quiere verte.-Dice el mayor de los Potter tirando de su brazo.

La noche en familia se llena de alegría y felicidad. La llegada de Victoire y Teddy satisface a todos. Gritos en la mesa, conversaciones cruzadas y copas de vino derramadas. Desde que Draco Malfoy entro en la cárcel, Scorpius ha vivido con esa estruendosa familia y se ha acostumbrado a ella pero no puede evitar recordar a su padre y la falta que le hace cuando están reunidos como en ese instante. Hermione lee la tristeza en esos ojos grises antes de tan siquiera mirar la tristeza.

-Scorp ¿Me acompañas a por el postre? Con lo que comen esta manada de mastodontes yo no podre con el sola.

El chico solo afirma con la cabeza y la sigue a la cocina. Mientras que la castaña preparada un par de fuentes con bizcocho se dedica a observar al adolescente.

-¿Todo bien cariño? Te noto triste.

-Si no te preocupes ... No es nada solo estoy un poco nostálgico.

Hermione se acerca y le besa en la sien.

-Cuando estas tan ausente me preocupas... Por cierto recuerda que mañana en cuanto llegues al cole, tendrás tu primera visita del curso para ver a Draco ¿Vale?

-Ya sí, como quieras...- Susurra malhumorado volviendo al comedor.

Después del postre la sobremesa se extiende. Todos permanecen en el jardín cuando Scorpius se levanta para ir al baño por eso se sorprende cuando una mano rápida tira de el hacia el habitáculo y cierra la puerta con llave. Es Rose.

-Rose, en serio, estas desequilibrada ...

-Encima de que vengo a arreglarte esa cara que tienes hoy de rancio.-Dice ella con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

-Yo no tengo cara de rancio...

-Claro que si, estas mustio.

Se quita las pulseras de la muñeca y le muestra la parte interior de la zona.

-Dime que te lo has hecho con boli ¿Y porqué me suena tanto ese dibujo?-pregunta rozándole con los dedos el dibujo de una pluma de ave con punta estilográfica.

-No, me lo he tatuado... Y si te suena tanto es porque lo dibujaste tu tonto.

Rose toma un bloc que hay sobre el váter, lo abre por una pagina y se lo muestra.

-Siempre me han encantado tus dibujos.

Scorpius comenzó a dibujar al tercer día de llegar a casa de los Potter. Descubrió, con un bloc de dibujo que le había regalado Hermione, que era lo que mas le gustaba en el mundo y desde entonces no había parado de hacerlo. Plasmaba todo lo que tenia al rededor y lo hacia bastante bien, según se empeñaban en afirmar todos los miembros de esa gran familia.

-Tu padre te va a matar cuando lo vea... No me gusta nada que hagas estas tonterías, ahora no te lo podrás quitar nunca boba.

Rose frunce el ceño y le mira enfadada.

-Pues si te pones así por uno pequeñito no se que vas a decir con el resto.

-¿El resto?-Pregunta temiéndose lo peor.

-Si, me he hecho mas.

-¿Mas?

Ella afirma con la cabeza y se retira el cabello lentamente dejando ver en su nuca un mar de constelaciones que Scorpius reconoce haber dibujado mirando al cielo. No puede evitarlo y pasea sus dedos por las estrellas. Rose sonríe y se gira comenzando a bajarse la cremallera lateral del vestido.

-Rosie ¿Que...

Ella se vuelve a llevar el dedo indice a los labios para callarlo y le se quita el vestido. Scorpius se queda mudo. Nunca ha tenido mucho éxito entre las chicas, por no decir ninguno, cuando eres el descendiente de una familia de asesinos y tu padre esta en la cárcel te conviertes en un apestado. Por ello le sorprende ver un cuerpo femenino desnudo, la ropa interior es simple y funciona, en color lila y desvela que James tenia razón, Rosie ha crecido. No pasa por alto. Otro tatuaje de una enredadera bajo el pecho, que sabe dios donde comenzara, que se extiende hasta el costado. No puede evitarlo y con los ojos fijos en la tinta corre a cubrir con sus dedos el recorrido del dibujo.

Antes de que tenga tiempo a verlo venir ella le toma de la mano y la dirige a la parte inferior de su ropa interior. Con la entra mano deja al descubierto, justo al lado del hueso de la cadera, un pétalo de flor. Scorpius frunce el ceño mientras pasa la yema de los dedos por allí con cautela, no recuerda haber dibujado eso.

-Dibujaste una rosa y sus pétalos cayendo, pedí que me hiciesen solo uno...

Scorpius siempre ha pensado que Rose tiene el poder mágico de leerle el pensamiento y ahora lo confirma. Notan unos fuertes golpes en la puerta y los dos botan asustados.

-Tío que coño haces en el baño tanto tiempo. Paraces una nena. Date prisa que nos vamos ya a casa, que mañana hay que madrugar.

-Albus ya voy...

Dirige su mirada hacia Rose que se pone el vestido con prisa y sin ninguna vergüenza.

-Mañana cuando tengamos un rato vamos a hablar tu y yo de esto de andar dibujándose chorraditas en el cuerpo.

Ella se muerde el labio inferior y en sus ojitos azules se dibuja esa expresión de suplica.

-Scor... Guardame el secreto porfi.

-No se lo diré a nadie...

Cuando esta a punto de abrir la puerta para salir recuerda algo.

-Dame mi cuaderno ahora mismo.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Que me lo des. Que estas loca como una cabra y eres capaz de inyectarte tinta de boli en vena para hacerte otro tatuaje tu sólita.

* * *

><p>Esta harto de ser un apestado y ninguna chica se acerque a él. Esta cansado de salir a escondidas de Hogtwarts para ver a su padre. Ya no quiere ser mas el rarito de turno. Por eso, después de ver a Rose semidesnuda en baño a tomado la decisión de que este año conseguirá salir con alguna chica y hacer lo mismo que suele hacer Albus con sus citas, dejarlas muy satisfechas. Con su nueva meta en mente ha tomado la decisión de no ir a ver a su padre mas hasta que no termine las clases, ese sera su primer paso.<p>

Ha pasado todo el camino en tren meditando acerca del tema y haciendo como que escuchaba a Albus. La cena de inauguración se le ha pasado volando, cuando llegas a séptimo año todas acaban por parecerte iguales. A la hora del postre, Albus cansado de hablarle al aire se revela.

-Mira Scorpius francamente me esta empezando a joder mortalmente que no me escuches...

-Mira Al, no estoy de humor... Te importa mucho si hoy haces ostento de tu popularidad y le cuentas tus fantasmadas a otro gilipollas.

Cabreado se levanta de la mesa ante la expresión patidifusa de Albus que se queda solo en su asiento de Slytherin. Rose desde la mesa de Gryffindor observa la escena y se apresura a correr tras el rubio, desde que lo vio en la estación sabia que algo iba mal. Le sigue los pasos de cerca pero cansada de avanzar por pasillos sin parar decide optar por la solución mas rápida.

-¡Scorpius¡¿No tenias algo que hablar conmigo? Te he estado esperando todo el día para que me regañases.

El chico para la marcha y se gira sobre sus talones. La mira de arriba abajo y decide contenerse porque sabe que herir a Rose conlleva mucho mas que rencor después.

-Mira Rose vamos a dejarlo no quiero hablar contigo ahora.

-No me lo puedo creer ¿Que es lo que te molesta lo de los tatuajes o que te robara el cuaderno?

-Rose en serio, olvidarme, no es nada de eso.

-Venga ya no puede ser tan grave ... No lo hice por molestarte lo hice porque me gustaban. De verdad que me gusta como dibujas...-Se mira el reloj.-Oye tu no deberías estar cogiendo el traslado para ir a ver a tu padre. Llegas tarde.

-No voy a ir.-Dice mirándose los zapatos.

-¿Como que no vas a ir? Claro que lo harás...Tu padre espera todas las semanas para que vayas a verle. Eres el único motivo por el que aun esta vivo y te vas a quedar aquí tan campante.

-Mira estoy cansado de ser el bicho raro de este colegio. Tu no lo puedes entender eres doña popularidad... Ni siquiera se porque te vas con un apestado como yo.

-Yo no soy 'doña popularidad'.

-Claro que sí. Tienes amigos y sales con chicos, yo no me he comido una rosca en mi vida.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que salgo con chicos?

-¡Venga ya! Ayer ya me demostraste que tienes una tremenda facilidad a quitarte la ropa delante de cualquiera.

-¿Qué estas insinuando Scorpius? Dímelo de una jodida vez.

-Pues que no es justo que yo ni siquiera haya besado a una chica porque todas huyen de mi como de la peste y mientras el resto de adolescentes mortales anden por ahí manoseándose ne las esquinas del colegio. A partir de ahora seré un chico normal, ligare con chicas y me invitaran a fiestas y si tengo que comenzar por dejar a ver a mi padre a la cárcel lo haré sin ningún problema. Después de todo él ya me abandono hace mucho. Yo no tengo que pagar que él sea un asesino. Este es mi ultimo año aquí quiero disfrutarlo.

Rose esta con la boca abierta, vuelve a mirar su reloj y decide tomar medidas drásticas para situaciones complicadas.

-Eres un imbécil Scorpius.

Tira de su corbata hacia ella y le besa con rudeza al principio. La electricidad fluye de labio a labio y de pronto es mas que un beso estratégico. Scorpius demuestra que los genes Malfoy sigue vivitos y coleando posicionándose en el beso como el dominante de los dos. Rose también sabe estar a la altura de las circunstancias por eso cuando su lengua acaricia la otra se mete la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y saca la varita, siempre la lleva ahí. Con un esfuerzo titanico se separa de él. No puede permanecer unos segundos con los ojos cerrados pensando en lo bien que se han sentido esos besos, tal y como ella pensaba que serian, pero establece de nuevo prioridades. Toma su propia y la une a la de su amigo. Las fija apuntando hacia su cuello y transforma su expresión en una fría que no se corresponde con sus sentimientos.

-Ya tienes tu beso, ahora camina para coger el traslasor.

-¿Y si no que?-Pregunta un Scorpius envalentonado.

-Sino te juro que no quedan de ti ni las muelas de ese juicio que no tienes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como veis la historia ha dado un salto en el tiempo hacia delante. No se si os gustara pero era lo que estaba previsto para la historia desde el principio. Ademas ahora me podéis decir que os parece la evolución de Rose y Scorpius... Que evidentemente han crecido y cambiado. Comentadme todo lo que penséis de la historia y hacedme saber vuestras sugerencias. Recordad que:<strong>_

_**Los review ayudan a fomentar la creatividad y a mejorar la historia**_


	5. Valentía por principios

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

**Valentía por principios**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que han decidido pasarse por la historia y especialmente a los que siempre que pueden se animan a comentar: Alfy – Malfoy, , AliceDsfan, Dany16, myflights y Maane deLaasa.**

**Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado al movimiento 15 – M .**

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Una persona valiente es aquel capaz de superar y enfrentar su miedo'<strong>_

-No me apuntes con la varita...

-Pues vete a ver a tu padre y no te apuntare.

-No quiero.

-Escucha... Si no quieres ir solo te puedo acompañar pero tienes que ir. Es tu padre Scor... Eso vale mas que toda la popularidad junta créeme.

-¿Me acompañarías?

-Si tu quieres sí.

Ella baja las varitas y le tiende la mano.

-¿Vienes?

Él se acerca y mira al frente

- Sí que me gustaría que vinieses.

Comienzan a caminar juntos sin hablarse y con las manos rozándose a cada paso. Cuando llegan al despacho de la directora McGonagall Toman el traslasor y pronto sienten la inestabilidad bajo los pies.

Rose solo recuerda haber ido a Azkaban una vez cuando tenia ocho años y su madre la obligo a acompañarla, después tuvo pesadillas durante varias noche. En ese lugar de nuevo se imagina los motivos por los que a Scorpius no le gusta ir. Azkaban es ese lugar donde la esperanza de vivir se pierda y las pesadillas se convierten en un constante. Lúgubre, oscuro y con gritos cortando el pesado silencio. Rose mira a Scorpius pero adivina que esta acostumbrado porque su expresión no cambia.

-¿Quieres entrar conmigo o te quedas fuera?- Dice indicándole un banco de madera.

A ella le gustaría no quedarse sola en ese lugar. De hecho le encantaría pegarse a él y agarrarse de su brazo para que la llevase de vuelta al castillo. Pero saber que Scorpius necesita estar con su padre y viceversa. Por eso se sienta en destartalado banco de madera.

-Te espero aquí.

Scorpius abre la puerta cuidadosamente y se enfrenta a eso hombre que rubio que tanto se parece a él. Se sienta en la silla de enfrente.

-Llegas tarde...

-Lo se. Lo siento.

-¿Quieres decirme que tal ha ido el viaje a Hogtwarts?

Esa pregunta es el comienzo de lo habitual. Le habla de sus nuevas asignaturas, del material escolar de porque no tiene novia... Sigue el patrón de un padre normal aun sin serlo. El ambiente se tensa cuando le pregunta por el regreso de Rose.

-Volvió ayer... Esta diferente...-Comenta mirándose las manos.

-¿Como de diferente?

-No se mas diferente. Más impulsiva, mas tozuda ... No me malinterpretes papa pero es demasiado para mi.

-¿Demasiado para ti? Eso se dice de las chicas que a uno le interesan no de las amigas.

-Papa,no quiero seguir hablando de Rose... Ya tengo suficiente con aguantarla a la vuelta.

-¿A la vuelta?¿Esta aquí?

-Sí, digamos que me arrastro hasta aquí.

Draco se queda callado, sabe que su hijo ya no es ese chiquillo de seis años que lloraba en sus brazos y eso le asusta . Porque tiene la impresión de que hace mucho que dejo de creer en él y que Rose tenga que arrastrarlo a verlo se lo demuestra.

-Scorpius ¿Te importaría salir y decirle a Rose que entre? Me gustaría hablar con ella.

El chico le mira ceñudo y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿De qué quieres hablar con ella?

-Hace mucho que no la veo, me gustaría saber que tal le va y ya que se a tomado la molestia de obligarte a venir, me parece justo que haga algo mas que quedarse sentada en un banco.

Scorpius se levanta en silencio y abre la puerta.

-Rose, mi padre quiere verte.

Ella sonríe y se levanta rápida para entrar en la pequeña habitación.

-No se porque te pones tan contenta.-Murmura con amargura.

-Tu padre me cae bien.

Viendo al señor Malfoy de cerca se da cuenta de que no se parecen tanto como su madre dice. La expresión de sus rostros es diferente, de hecho la cara de Scorpius es mas dulce, el cabello también es mas oscuro en el caso del hijo, de un rubio ceniza. Los ojos son su único punto en común.

Se acerca al hombre que espera en la silla con expresión sombría. Le besa en la mejilla y se sienta en frente con una sonrisa que se le contagia a Draco.

-¿Que tal en Francia Rosie?

-Genial, me lo pase muy bien.

-¿Cómo es que has venido aquí?

-No se me apetecía pasearme por aquí.-Contesta de pronto cabizbaja.

-Ya se que has tenido que arrastrar a mi hijo aquí.-dice poniendo los ojos en blanco- gracias por hacerlo.

-Fue todo un placer...-Dice sonriendo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Es sobre mi hijo.-Ella afirma con la cabeza.-Me da la impresión de que le conoces bien... Y últimamente él ni se muestra muy abierto conmigo ¿Sabes que le ocurre?

Rose se piensa muy bien la respuesta, no le puede decir que Scorpius no cree en su inocencia a estas alturas de la película. Por ello opta por ser más somera y dar una respuesta mas suave.

-El se siente un poco marginado... Últimamente tiene el autoestima un poco... Bajo...

-¿Tiene problemas en clase?

-No, no es eso. Es buen estudiante, esta en el equipo de Quidditch... Pero tiene ciertos problemillas con las chicas.

-¿Es solo eso?

-Realmente si, pero ya sabe, el carácter único e intrasferible de todo buen adolescente es crear drama de la nada.

Draco se ríe. Hacia tiempo que no se reía con otra persona que no fuese Hermione.

-Por cierto ya puestos a preguntar ¿Sabes cuales son sus planes después de Hogtwarts? Nunca me habla de eso... Es como si no supiera que hacer después.

Rose sonríe.

-Bueno ... Es que no lo sabe o mejor dicho, no lo quiere saber porque a mi me parece mas que evidente a que debería dedicarse.

La chica rebusca entre la ropa para sacar un papel doblado y algo arrugado. Lo extiende en la mesa.

-Astoria...-Acaricia el papel con los dedos y descubre en él los rasgos de su esposa delicadamente dibujados-¿Lo ha hecho él?

Rose afirma con la cabeza.

-¿Me lo puedo quedar?

-Claro.

Mientras, fuera del cuarto Scorpius espera ajeno. Mira el reloj repetidas veces a sabiendas de que ya es muy tarde para seguir en Azkaban.

-¿Scorpius?

El chico da un brinco en su silla y mira a Hermione que parece recién salida del trabajo.

-¿Que haces aquí tan tarde?

-Yo... Es que me he retrasado al venir y ahora papá esta hablando con Rose.

-¿Que hace aquí Rose?-Pregunta sentándose junto a él.

-Ella... Bueno es que yo no... Y...

-Tu no querías venir ¿verdad?

Scorpius niega con la cabeza y espera a que Hermione no descubra lo avergonzado que está.

-¿Por qué no querías venir?

La mira a los ojos en silencio y no encuentra enfado... Solo hay paciencia y cariño. Por eso se decide a hacerle a pregunta que tanto tiempo lleva rondandole la cabeza.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que él no lo hizo?

Hermione toma aire, se quita la chaqueta y se recoge el pelo con una goma. A Scorpius le da la impresión de que le cuesta hablar de tema.

-No deberías dudar de la inocencia de tu padre.

-Nadie a dicho que este dudando, solo te pregunto que como es posible que tu no lo hagas.

-Es simple, se que es inocente, estoy segura de que esa noche no mato a tu madre porque estaba conmigo.

-¿Teníais un lío?- Él la mira con los ojos desorbitados, eso explicaría todo.

-No, no estábamos liados. No te voy ha hablar de lo que estábamos haciendo pero si algo si te puedo confirmar es que tu padre es la persona mas leal y valiente que he conocido nunca. No deberías perder tu fe en él. Y venga levantate que ya no son horas para que estés aquí, avisa a Rose para marcharos.

* * *

><p>Las expresiones de los dos chicos poco tiene que ver con la que tenían a la ida. Todo ha cambiado. Al llegar a la escuela se percatan de que es demasiado tarde para volver a la sala común de cada uno, les podrían pillar, por eso huyen a la sala de los menesteres.<p>

-Venga hay que pensar que queremos...-la apresura Scorpius.

-Hazlo tu yo tengo mucho sueño y puede salir cualquier cosa.-Contesta Rose.

El chico se pasea tres veces y después la hace una señal para que se acerque. Abren la puerta y Rose enarca la ceja con ironía ante la cama única que ocupa la estancia.

-A ti lo del beso te ha impresionado ¿eh?

Scorpius enrojece y decide contraatacar.

-No te creas que no ha sido para tanto.

Pero si quieres puedo volver y salir y pensar en otro tipo de...

-¡NO! no pasa nada, no me importa que durmamos juntos. Solo date la vuelta... Necesito quitarme la ropa, sino mañana estará toda arrugada.

Scorpius se siente sonrojado. Se gira y comienza a quitarse la ropa también. No la mira. Se mete en la cama con los ojos muy cerrados. Esperando que ella se meta en la cama. No se cree que se haya metido en ese lío solo por pensar en cosas que no debía. Siente como ella se acomoda en la otra esquina y desea tenerla más cerca.

-¿Vas a volver a ver a tu padre?

Pregunta ella dándose la vuelta en la cama para encararle.

-Sì, he sido un poco ...

-¿estúpido?

-Si, justo eso.

-Pero me gustaría pedirte algo...

-Dime.-Contesta mientras acerca sus pies helados a los del chico.

-¿Podrías acompañarme siempre ... No quiero ir solo.

-Claro.-Afirma ya con los pies enlazados y entrando en calor.

-Ademas había estado pensando...-Rose se acerca un poco mas en busca de calor humano, con cautela.-hace mucho que no voy a la mansión ni a ver a mi madre. Ya se que igual tienes planes... Pero... ¿Podrías acompañarme¿ quiero visitarlo todo.

Termina la frase sintiendo a Rose a pocos centímetros de él, tan cerca que siente el calor que emite su piel por eso no puede evitar acercarse un poco más.

-Aunque ya hubiese quedado te acompañaría. Pero me tienes que prometer que hablaras con Al, te has portado mal con él en el comedor.

-Te lo prometo.

Nota como se le cierran los ojos. Dormida, no puede evitar acurrucarse junto al chico que hace lo propio a los pocos minutos de caer rendido.

* * *

><p>Ve como Hermione entra por la puerta con su chaqueta de buena abogada y una expresión entristecida que se endulza cuando se acerca a él. Se sienta justo en frente de él y toma una de sus manos esposadas y las besa con ternura.<p>

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta ella con voz ligeramente ronca.

-Todo lo bien que se puede estar entre reglas.-Contesta con media sonrisa.

Sus palabras tienen como resultado directo un par de lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Siente que las manos blanquecinas de su compañero le retiran las lagrimas con presteza.

-No llores, por favor. No lo hagas, yo decidì esto. Es mi responsabilidad.

-Lo siento.

-Mira si lo sientes me tienes que hacer un favor... Es importante.

-Vale.-Dice recomponiéndose en su silla.

-Necesito que busques la mejor escuela de artes que haya en Europa y que averigües cuanto vale. Después saca todo el dinero que necesites de mi cámara de Gringotts y reserva un plaza para Scorpius.

-¿No crees que deberías preguntarle antes si quiere ir?

-Tengo miedo de que cuando sepa lo que cuesta la escuela se niegue a ir.¿Tu ya sabias que era una artista?

Ella sonríe con ternura y afirma con la cabeza, acaricia las manos de Draco y finalmente le pregunta lo que lleva pensando desde el principio de la conversación.

-La cuestión es como te has enterado tu.

Se saca de uno de los bolsillos del traje sucio de preso el papel arrugado que hace poco que llegó a sus manos y se lo muestra con orgullo.

-¿Has visto lo bien que hace las cosas mi hijo?

Hermione observa el retrato y susurra:

-¿Te lo ha dado Rose?-Él mueve la cabeza afirmativamente, confirmando sus duda.- Cuando Scorpius se entere va a montar en cólera y no va a quedar de mi hija ni los últimos trozos.

* * *

><p>Sangre, solo hay sangre a su alrededor. La alfombra verde teñida, las paredes salpicadas, el cabello que ya no es tan rubio y la piel que ahora esta de un tono mortecino. Sabe que está muerta. Mira a Sarah que està igual de horrorizada. De pronto siente un vacío en el estomago que le deja sin respiración.<p>

Scorpius se despierta alarmado, con el corazón a mil por hora y envuelto en sudor. Desorientado fija su mirada en una habitación que no le suena y no se tranquiliza hasta que no baja la cabeza y ve a Rose que se aferra a él con fuerza, hundiendo su nariz a la altura de su abdomen.

Su corazón desacelera su latir al recordar porque están en la sala de los menesteres y su conversación con Hermione. Respira tranquilo y se vuelve a hundir en las sabanas sintiendo como Rose se ajusta a su cuerpo.

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin subo nuevo capitulo pero no sé cuando podré subiros el siguiente así que espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Os dejo un poco mas de relación de Rose y Scorpius ¿Os va gustando? ¿Que os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Tenéis alguna sugerencia para continuar?<strong>

_**Los review ayudan a fomentar la creatividad y derivan en buen karma para quienes los dejan**_


	6. Entre sábanas blancas

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

**Entre sábanas blancas**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias a todos aquellos que comentan y que ponen alertas y favoritos porque sin ellos la historia no podría continuar. Ya se que aun no he respondido los reviews del capitulo anterior pero trataré hacerlo a lo largo de hoy. Especiales agradecimientos a : , Tormenta oscura, Alfy-Malfoy, Kasscanueces, Takakashi Karumi y Revoltosa 2.0.<strong>_

_**Por cierto aviso de que muy posiblemente no pueda actualizar hasta el 14 de junio porque tengo los examenes MUY cerca ... así que deseadme suerte porque la voy a necesitar :D...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Reposa su cabeza en esa superficie lisa y cálida y permanece con los ojos cerrados. Siente como unos dedos delinean su piel y acarician su cabello y aprieta los parpados fuerte con emoción.<p>

-Rose, despierta tenemos que ir a clase... Falta una hora y tu te querrás cambiar.

Ella remolonea aferrándose aun mas a su fibroso abdomen.

-Rosie... Te voy a terminar haciendo cosquillas y después protestaras.

La chica le besa un centímetro mas arriba del ombligo, sin reflexionar lo que realmente esta haciendo, y abre los ojos ante la deslumbrante luz que entra al cuarto.

-¿De verdad tenemos que irnos?

Él se limita a afirmar con la cabeza, se siente tenso por la situación. Su cerebro funciona a dos por hora. Ella-en-ropa-interior-le-ha-besado-en-una-zona-poco-habitual-y-están-compartiendo-cama. Le cuesta procesarlo pero finalmente lo hace y traga saliva justo antes de saltar de la cama en busca de sus pantalones.

-Bueno, gracias por acompañarme ayer...y por querer acompañarme el próximo día.-Dice abrochándose la camisa.-Me voy rápido que tengo que disculparme con Al.

-Vale, no te preocupes... Yo me iré ahora mismo te lo prometo.

El se acerca colocándose la corbata y la besa en la frente en un roce rápido, fugaz.

Cuando ve como Scorpius sale por la puerta, se vuelve a echar en la cama de sabanas blancas. Recuerda la noche, desde el principio al final y se siente avergonzada por su debilidad al pegarse a él como una lapa mientras dormían. Por besarle en un lugar que no debería ser accesible para ella. Se tapa la cabeza con las sabanas a sabiendas que en realidad no hay nadie de quien se pueda esconder. Avergonzada de si misma, de como se ha aferrado a él esa noche, de como se ha comportado durante los meses anteriores. Recuerda su verano en Niza y a su vecino, ese chico cinco años mayor que ella con el que había intentado depurar hasta el último rastro de Scorpius de su organismo. Se llamaba Jean Luc, él había besado y tocado rincones a los que nadie más había llegado. Lo habían hecho en la playa, en un baño publico, en su cuarto a oscuras y en silencio, en un parque... Cualquiera podría pensar que toda esa actividad sexual la había hecho aniquilar cada pensamiento impuro de Scorpius, pero eso no había ocurrido. Siempre que Jean Luc le susurraba palabras obscenas en francés, siempre que la rozaba, ella tenia la cabeza en Londres. Le besaba pensando en su amigo-casi-hermano, incluso dejaba que la tratase como una autentica fulana la mayor parte del tiempo para autofustigarse por haber huido fuera de Reino Unido y dejar que otro hombre la tocase.

Entre las sábanas, el recuerdo de Scorpius de esa misma noche y otros muchos prefabricados por su calenturienta imaginación le incineran las entrañas. Aun en ropa interior baja una mano a la zona sur de su cuerpo y esquiva su ropa interior. Se toca, primero despacio y después acelerando el ritmo. Aferra la mano a su propio pecho y muerde una de las sabanas para no gemir. En su mente no es ella quien toca, roza y pellizca; es ese que hace minutos ha salido escopetado de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Scorpius ha recorrido los pasillos a toda la velocidad para llegar lo antes posible a las frías mazmorras. Entra en la lúgubre sala común con intención de correr a su cuarto pero una voz le detiene.<p>

-¿Donde coño has estado?-Albus le mira desde una de las butacas verdes despeinado y preocupado.- No te puedes enfadar conmigo y después desaparecer, es injusto, así ni siquiera me das la oportunidad de enfadarme a mi también.

-Lo siento, discutí con tu prima y después cuando fui a ver a mi padre se me hizo supertarde.

-¿Discutiste con Rose? Nunca discutes.

-Escucha, siento haber sido tan borde contigo... Lo de Rose... Queda entre ella y yo.

-¿Has hablado con ella?

-¿De qué?

-¡Venga ya!-El joven de los Potter se ríe.-Ya sabes ... Lo hemos hablado.

-No, no lo he hecho... Ni lo voy a hacer. Ademas no estoy seguro. No se si quiero.

-Pues sal con otra ... No importa pero desahogate, tío no puede ser sano estar sin catar a ni una sola tía.

-No las cato porque ellas no quieren que las cate...

-Estoy seguro de que si le entrases a alguna ...

-Tío vamos a dejar el tema ¿Qué te parece si nos arreglamos un poco y después vamos a clase que estamos hechos un desastre?

-Espera ...-Dice el chico recordando-¿ si se te hizo tarde donde has dormido?

-En la salas de los menesteres

Contesta colorado de camino a la escalera.

-Ves, esta hubiese sido una buena oportunidad para que te follases bien a alguna...

-Ya está bien Al.

* * *

><p>Los días de esa primera semana vuelan. Cada vez que la ve recuerdas la noche en la que durmieron juntos y a pesar de hablar con ella todos los días, no puede hacer mas que sentir por ella una tremenda ansiedad. Recuerda la ropa interior en contraste con esa piel manchada de dibujos. Tiene ganas de pasar rato con ella a solas, las clases de ese ultimo año le absorben el tiempo. Sabe que el sábado van a ir juntos a visitar la mansión de los Malfoy porque lo han comentado más de una vez, pero con la intención de reafirmarse se acerca a ella el viernes por la mañana después del desayuno. La ve parlotear con el idiota de Charles Wood, un chulo y presumido de Gryffindor que siempre está rondándola. A menos de un metro escucha la conversación que mantienen y siente los celos y el enfado creciendo en su interior por segundos.<p>

-La verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de demostrarte que tan bueno soy entreteniendo a una dama.-Comenta Wood con sonrisa de autentico galán.

-No lo pongo en duda pero la verdad ...

-Mira solo dame el sábado para demostrarte que conmigo te lo vas a pasar mejor que nadie en todos los sentidos.

Ve como Rose se sonroja y una vocecita interna le dice que ella va a decir que sí para dejarle a él plantado. Por eso antes de abrir la boca y decir una estupidez que arruine su amistad se gira sobre sus talones y comienza a caminar en dirección contraria.

Rose escucha sus pasos fuertes y enfadados y deja a Wood con la palabra en la boca.

-Rose te estaba hablando...¿ Me vas a dejar tirado para ir detrás del hijo de un asesino?Incluso mi madre que es una Squib tiene mas dignidad que él...

Scorpius aprieta los puños con ira y Rose simplemente ignora al chico. Persigue a su amigo, que tanto acaba de apretar el paso, y le consigue dar alcance en un corredores desiertos del castillo.

-Scor... Scorpius por favor escuchame...- Le toma del brazo y hace que la enfrente.

-Rose vete con ese idiota mañana y ya esta... Seguro que es más entretenido que yo.

Ella le retiene, pone sus manos sobre su pecho. Le tiemblan las piernas no quiere que piense cosas que no son pero las palabras se le agolpan en la boca sin dejar que ninguna salga a la luz.

-No tengo nada con Wood, por favor cree en mi.

-En serio Rose. No quieres oír lo que tengo en la punta de la lengua.-Contesta retirando las manos de la chica y apresándola con una de las suyas, la acerca un centímetro más.- Vete y dejame ... Te mereces algo mejor que el hijo de un asesino.

La suelta de golpe y continua un camino a ninguna parte. El corazón de Rose va a 200 por segundo, se siente al borde del desfallecimiento pero corre tras él. No sabe que hacer para llamar su atención y le empuja para que se gire. Necesita ver sus ojos. No espera la reacción que obtiene. De pronto su espalda se estampa contra la pared. Huesos que no sabia que tenía le duelen. Dolor que se ve incrementado al sentir la mano de Scorpius cernirse como una garra sobre su hombro.

-Rose no me provoques, no me sigas, solo vete.

-Pero es que yo...

El agarre de Scorpius sobre su hombro redobla intensidad. Furioso.

-¿No entiendes nada no?-Le grita sacudiéndola.-Es mejor que te vayas con ese imbécil que tiene la reputación limpia.

Levanta la mano en un gesto violento y Rose se encoge sobre si misma ante el miedo. Las piernas de pronto comienzan a temblarse y una serie de recuerdos que creía olvidados vuelven a su memoria. Confusa, atemorizada no logra ubicar todos esos flashes que la embargan. Scorpius se da cuenta de la reacción de la chica y trata de tranquilizarla aflojando el agarre.

-Rose, te juro que no te iba a pegar.

Ella se aleja y retrocede en dirección contraria. Corre de lejos, Scorpius trata de encontrarla para aclararlo todo pero ella se esconde muy bien. Albus no entiende ni un gramo de la desesperación.

No la ve el esto del día y el sábado por la mañana antes de que Al, se levante se prepara para salir de la sala común. Fuera de ella descubre un bulto apoyado al otro lado del pasillo. La cabellera la delata, solo Rose tiene ese color rojizo tan especial. Se agacha junto a ella despertandola pero la encuentra con los ojos ya abiertos, enrojecidos. El cabello revuelto, ojeras marcadas y surcos de lagrimas en sus mejillas.

-Rose...-la acaricia la cara y se acerca a ella con ternura.

-Lo siento... -Las mejillas de ella se inundan de gotas y siente que se ahoga un poco en su propio sollozo.-Se que no me ibas a pegar ... En el fondo lo se pero estaba asustada... Me asuste ya se que no tiene sentido pero...

-No pasa nada... ¿Todo esta bien? Yo nunca te pondría una mano encima. No golpeo a la gente a la que quiero.

Ella afirma con la cabeza a sabiendas de que es mentira, porque desde ayer los turbios recuerdos la matan y la bombardean sin saber muy bien de donde proceden.

-Dime que no has pasado la noche en el pasillo... -Comenta un Scorpius con mirada mordaz.

-Vale, pues no te lo digo.

-¿Estas loca? Te podía haber encontrado algún prefecto, tienes que tener la espalda destrozada ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-No quería que te fueses sin mi.-Dice ella con voz triste.- No estaba quedando con Charles, en serio. No me interesa... ahora no estoy pensando mucho en chicos... Solo quiero estar contigo... y con mi familia por su puesto-Añade con rapidez- Os eche de menos en Niza … a ti especialmente. Así que por favor no me vuelvas a rechazar con una tonteria como la de ayer.

-Te repito que si quieres...

-¡Callate! ¿No crees que si quisiese estar con Wood hubiese pasado la noche con él en vez de dormir en un pasillo? Quiero ir contigo porque tu me importas y él no ¿Lo comprendes o necesitas un croquis?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Contadme lo que os ha parecido el capítulo ¿Que parte os ha gustado más? Estoy abierta a comentarios positivos o críticas constructivas. <strong>_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

**Los reviews ayudan a fomentar la creatividad**


	7. Enfrentamientos con el pasado

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

**Enfrentamientos con el pasado**

_**Gracias a todos aquellos que comentan y que ponen alertas y favoritos porque sin ellos la historia no podría continuar. Se que he tardado en actualizar, discúlpenme esta tarde me gradúo, he terminado hace poco los exámenes, he cambiado mi horario de trabajo y he tenido otras cosillas que hacer. No se cuando podré volver a subir capítulos con asiduidad, dejadme que me acostumbre a mi nuevo horario de todas formas os recuerdo que si os gusta la historia es un bonito detalle comentar porque sino la inspiración flojea.**_

* * *

><p>A pesar de la estrecha e intima relación que mantiene con los Potter y los Weasley, Scorpius nunca ha pisado la sala común de Gryffindor hasta ahora. Rose y él han ingresado en el gran recibidor y no puede hacer más que sorprenderse de lo luminosa y amplia que es la instancia. Muchos le miran con el ceño fruncido, rostro acusador, y de pronto de entran dudas.<p>

-Rose, mejor te espero en el Gran Comedor... Creo que no es buena idea que me quede aquí.

-Es que no me vas a esperar aquí, vas a subir a mi cuarto.

-Me parece que eso no se puede hacer así que mejor me...

-Has olvidado que yo siempre tengo soluciones para todo.-Le dice con el rostro demasiado cerca.

La chica se acerca a las escaleras y con la varita en la mano murmura algo inaudible para el resto de la sala común. Le tiende la mano y ante la sorpresa de todos comienzan a subir juntos.

-¿Quién te ha enseñado esto?-pregunta asombrado.

-Harry, me parece que él y la tía Ginny tuvieron unos momentos muy tórridos en su último año juntos aquí después de la guerra.

Por un momento a Scorpius se le pasa por la cabeza la repetidas veces que ha visto a sus padres adoptivos hacerse arrumacos y siente una piedra dentro su estomago. Rose abre la puerta de un cuarto vacío de chicas.

-Me parece que ya han bajado a desayunar...¿Tan tarde es? Me ducho y bajamos nosotros que estoy escuchando los gruñidos de tu estomago desde aquí.

Scorpius se sienta en la cama y observa a Rose coger un de prendas de ropa del armario. Se tiende en la cama y cierra los ojos, no los vuelve a abrir hasta que no escucha el agua de la ducha caer. Desde su sitio observa la puerta entornada del baño. La curiosidad le invade, siente como algo en su interior hierve ante las expectativas. Se acerca con pasos lentos y desea poder ver más de lo que escucha. El brillo blanquecino y frío de los fluorescentes le muestran a una Rose tras la mampara transparente. El agua corre y resbala por ese cuerpo que brilla. La piel tostada es el hilo conductor de la mejor de sus fantasías. La sangre le quema en las venas cuando ve el cuerpo de Rose delgado, desnudo y con curvas en los sitios necesarios. El pelo castaño rojizo adquiere una tonalidad mas oscura bajo el agua y él por un segundo no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea meterse en la ducha con ella. Le gustaría sustituir las manos de Rose por las suyas y acariciar cada centímetro de ella.

De pronto cierra la llave de la ducha y alcanza la toalla más cercana, Scorpius corre hacia la cama donde debería estar sentado y se topa con un gran problema entre las piernas. Se sienta y trata de buscar algo que le baje el calentón pero no encuentra nada útil en su mente. Se tapa con una bata de raso negra que hay sobre la cama para no evidenciar el bulto entre sus piernas. Se relaja y trata de olvidar las imágenes de una Rose desnuda bajo el agua. Funciona. Cuando ve salir a la chica con unos vaqueros ajustados y un jersey de cuello alto gris, el problema esta solucionado. Ella se acerca y le retira la ligera prenda de encima de sus piernas.

-Ya veo que encontraste mi bata. ¿Vamos a desayunar?

Caminan hacia el gran comedor juntos y se separan en la entrada. Mientras desayunan se observan en la distancia con miradas fijas y atentas a cada movimiento del otro. Albus, sentado junto a su amigo, sigue la mirada del rubio encontrándose de pleno con Rose, sonríe incrédulo.

Mientras Rose trata de comerse una tostada junto a su amiga Tyra Cork. Atontada, no se fija en que Charles se acerca malhumorado. Coge a Rose y la levanta de un tirón de la silla. Sus ojos que destilan resentimiento y que le resultan familiares. La acerca a él de otro tirón de brazo dejándola a una distancia poco cordial para una relación de amigos.

-¿Has dormido con ese perdedor de Malfoy verdad? Os he visto bajar de tu cuarto juntos. Eres una fulana ... Ni siquiera vamos a quedar juntos nunca más a mi no me gusta el genero de segunda mano.

Rose le mira paralizada sin saber que decir ni como reaccionar. Lily Potter se ha levantado, dos sillas más a la derecha, y se dispone a responder a Wood de la peor forma posible, pero Scorpius Malfoy de le adelanta. Con un aspecto frío le enfrenta y le encaja un golpe certero y seco en la mandíbula consiguiendo tirarle al suelo.

-No te acerque a ella Wood y ni se te pase por la cabeza volver a llamarla fulana ¿Lo has entendido?

-Mira Malfoy...-El chico se levanta lentamente para continuar la pelea.

-En serio Wood.-Interviene Albus.-Disculpate con mi prima y vete de aquí porque sino no sera solo Scorpius el que te sacuda.

Charles se gira sobre sus propios talones y comienza a caminar hacia la salida pero en tres zancadas Scorpius le ha vuelto a alcanzar. Le agarra con fuerza de la pechera de la camisa y le arrastra de vuelta.

-Te han dicho que te disculpes con la señorita. Disculpate ahora mismo o no sales de aquí con la cara entera.

-Lo siento Rose.-Dice con el ceño fruncido.

-Vale, ya te puedes ir.

Rose observa la marcha de Charles en estado se shock. Lily se acerca a ella y la acaricia tranquilizadoramente la mejilla. La menor de los Potter siempre fue una niña muy perspicaz y sabe que esa oscuridad que tiñe los ojos de su prima no es normal.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí.-Contesta con una sonrisa poco brillante.-Scorpius ¿Te importa si nos vamos ya?No quiero pasar mucho más tiempo aquí.

-Por supuesto que no. Vamos.

Mientras que Rose recoge su chaqueta y su bolso y se despide de su prima y de Tyra, quien ha permanecido estos minutos observando la situación, Albus se acerca a su amigo y le pregunta con voz juguetona.

-¿A dónde se supone que te la llevas bribón?

-A la Mansión de los Malfoy. Como ves no es un sitio muy seductor... Así que borra de tu mente lo que estas pensando. Solo ten en cuenta que tengo que hacer cosas en ese sitio ¿Vale?-Albus esta vez no se atreve a hacer bromas.

-Vale no me meto.

-¿Nos vamos?- Pregunta dirigiéndose a Rose.

Ella no contesta simplemente se despide de sus amigos con la mano y le toma del brazo para iniciar su marcha.

No intercambian palabras de camino a los pasadizos que los dejaran salir de Hogwarts de forma poco legal. A la llegada a la primera Hogsmeade surgen las primeras dudas.

-¿A dónde quieres ir primero?-Pregunta la chica mirándole a los ojos.

Él no habla, tan solo tira de ella, la pega a él en el mismo instante en que siente como algo tira de su ombligo y pies dejan de tener apoyo en el suelo. Un instante después nota el mullido tacto de la hierva de nuevo bajo los pies.

Rose despega la frente del pecho de Scorpius y mira por encima de su hombro clavando la vista en el cementerio.

-Antes que nada quería ver a mi madre necesito... Tengo que ... Hace tiempo que no paso tiempo con ella.

-Te voy esperare aquí. Si me necesitas solo llamame ¿Vale?

Le besa en la mejilla y se apoya en la verja fría y negra del lugar mientras le ve alejarse cabizbajo.

Scorpius siente sus pies pesados. Blanca y resplandeciente, así es como ve la tumba de su madre, tal y como la recordaba. Junto a ella ve a una mujer alta, espigada, de pelo rubio y piel clara. Sus pasos se detienen, no sabe como actuar, hace años que no ve a su abuela de parte de madre, desde que ella renegó de él. Por ello, cuando la señora Greengrass levanta la mirada y ve a Scorpius, él siente que se hace pequeño. Ve el ceño fruncido de la que alguna vez le quiso como su único nieto y siente ganas de huir. Ella se acerca con pasos enfurecidos y por primera vez en su vida Draco quiere huir.

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí pequeño bastardo? No mereces estar ni a kilómetros de mi hija, vete ahora mismo.

-Abuela yo...

-Vete, no te mereces venir a verla.- Le empuja hacia atrás para que se vaya.

De pronto todo ocurre demasiado deprisa, ve una melena cobriza pasar por delante de él y empujar a aquella que reniega de él. Rose se interpone entre los dos.

-Él tiene tanto derecho como usted de venir aquí. Quien está enterrada no es solo su hija, también es la madre de Scorpius. Así que si no quiere un escándalo le sugiero que se marche y deje a su nieto hacer su visita en paz.

-¿Quién se supone que eres tu?

-Eso a usted le da igual. Deje que Scorpius pase un rato con su madre, no le estoy pidiendo que sea amable con él, solo que le deje estar aquí un rato.

La mujer no dice nada, comienza a andar dirección a las verjas. Rose suspira aliviada y posa su mirada en el chico que continua justo detrás suya. Observa como le tiemblan las manos y como sus ojos se tiñen de ese rojo que suelen adquirir los ojos que están a punto de llorar. Le toma de la mano con suavidad y acaricia el dorso de la mano con el pulgar. Tira de él hacia esa tumba que recuerda haber ido a visitar con su madre.

Rose no cree en nada, no piensa que exista un dios superior ni varios, pero sabe que Scorpius desde que perdió a su madre se ha vuelto más que creyente. Por ello le ha dejado rezar en silencio a unos pasos de él y ha esperado a que se santiguase. Le ha oído llorar y ha puesto la mano sobre su hombro cuando los sollozos se han vuelto más fuertes.

A la salida del cementerio, unas cuantas calles más arriba, ella le ha convencido para comer algo ligero. Ninguno de los dos habla. Toman el sándwich y la sopa en silencio. No pasa por alto como a Scorpius le tiembla la cuchara.

-Todo está bien,-susurra Rose mientras le toma de la mano- Si no quieres ir a la mansión no pasa nada ... No tienes porque ir.

-Quiere ir, pero solo si tu estas conmigo.

-¡Ey!No te voy a dejar solo.

Ella le da un suave apretón de mano y se pone en pie para pagar.

Deciden ir andando hacia el que fue el hogar de Scorpius. Andan por las callecitas serpenteantes y estrechas del pueblo. Unos minutos antes de llegar ya pueden vislumbrar la gran mansión Malfoy. Majestuosa, con bastos prados a su alrededor y abandonada. Él saca unas llaves de grandes dimensiones de su bolsillo y abre la primera entrada. El camino hasta la puerta principal de la casona es largo, lo suficiente como para que Rose se fije en lo descuidado que está el césped y en lo mucho que hace que nadie limpia los ventanales. El porche está lleno de polvo y Scorpius no atina a meter la llave en la puerta de madera oscura. Por eso, Rose toma la llave entre sus manos y la introduce sin piedad en la cerradura.

Pasan en silencia a la amplia estancia principal. El polvo es el protagonista de los cuidados muebles. La alfombra manchada de sangre acapara la atención de Rose, se acerca a ella como hipnotizada. Él elude la zona de la habitación en la que sabe que falleció su madre y se dirige a revisar el resto de habitaciones.

-La cerradura parecía estar bien ¿No la forzaron?

Rose observa el espacio con ojo analítico como si de un puzle por desentrañar se tratase, saca la libreta que ha metido en el bolso esa misma mañana y comienza a hacer preguntas como se supone que un buen investigados debe hacer. Mientras Scorpius ha pasado al salón ajeno a sus planes.

-No, ese fue uno de los principales motivos por los que culparon a mi padre. Nadie había forzado nada y las defensas de la casa no habían saltado.

-¿Y no había nadie más que pudiese entrar sin levantar las alarmas mágicas de la casa?

-Claro, sí. Podía entrar yo, Sarah, la señora Wood, Clarck y todo el resto de la familia. Creo que tu madre también tenía permitida la entrada.

-¿Interrogaron a toda esa gente?

-Me imagino que sí.- El chico se sienta en las escaleras.- Rose¿Qué estas intentando?

La mira fijamente y a ella de pronto le tiemblan las piernas.

-Bueno, es evidente que tu padre no fue y eso significa que el asesino aún está suelto ¿No te gustaría cazarlo?

Scorpius se levanta y se acerca a ella, le acaricia el pelo con ternura.

-Somos unos críos, no crees que si los aurores no encontraron nada, nosotros tampoco lo haremos.

-Las autoridades a veces se equivocan.

-¿Y tu no?

-No, de momento no. Dejame hacer esto por favor.

El ceño fruncido, los dientes mordiendo insistentemente su labio inferior, el golpeteo constante con el boli en la libreta, la mirada intensa... Todos esos detalles le indican y le dejan claro a Scorpius que Rose no va a desistir. Por ello se da por vencido y se sienta al pie de las escaleras.

-Esta bien, pregunta lo que quieras.

La chica da un par de saltitos en su sitio. Sus ojos brillan aún con más intensidad.

-Vale, tengo un millón de preguntas, son muy buenas. Después según lo que averigüe se lo diré al tío Harry y el podrá sacar a tu padre de la cárcel.

-Claro, y todos viviremos felices en el mundo de la golosina.-Su sarcasmo hace que Rose eleve la ceja y mueva la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Bien, continuare con el cuestionario y haré como que no he oído eso. ¿Por qué toda esa gente tenía entrada libre a la casa.

-Tu madre era muy amiga de mi padre, Sarah era mi niñera, la señora Wood era la doncella de mi madre y se encargaba de la limpieza de la casa, el señor Clark era el cocinero y también ayudaba en las cosas de la casa. Mi madre cocinaba y limpiaba pero necesitaba ayuda, la casa es muy grande. Para el jardín contrataba semanalmente a un jardinero pero ni siquiera me acuerdo de su nombre. En cuanto a la familia, podían entrar cuando quisiesen.

-¿Encontraron el arma? Quiero decir... Fue un hechizo, una maldición...

-No, no lo fue. No hubo varita de por medio. Se supone que fue con un cuchillo pero jamas lo encontraron.

-No entiendo nada ... ¿Por qué no siguieron investigando?

-Mi padre no tenia coartada, contaba con un pasado oscuro y todos dieron por echo que había pasado por una fase de locura transitoria al asesinar a mi madre. Así que cerraron el caso.

-Por cierto ¿Y la varita de tu madre? ¿No estudiaron el último conjuro que hizo?

-Nunca la encontraron.

-¿Cómo?

-No la encontraron.-Contesta bajando la mirada.

Rose sabe que Scorpius acaba de tocar fondo. Demasiados sentimientos encontrados en un espacio tan significativo. De nuevo el silencio inunda su amistad, con grandes esfuerzos y después de salir de la mansión Malfoy consigue convencerla para cenar juntos. Lo hacen en un restaurante pequeño, con la puesta del sol y el frío nocturno amenazando a la salida del local. Entre plato y plato trata de llevarselo a su terreno y convencerlo para que la ayude a investigar pero él se ve reacio. El postre trae consigo ese sabor amargo que suele traer el final de los días.

Fuera de restaurante se desaparecen mientras comparten un intenso abrazo. Con la llegada a través de pasadizos secretos se acaba su aventura. Scorpius se siente agradecido por la compañía por eso hace girar la estrecha cintura de la chica y la acerca a él.

-Me alegro de que finalmente no salieras con Wood, necesitaba un día juntos como en los viejos tiempo. Ese imbécil no sabe lo que se pierde, nunca debió de decir que eras de segunda mano.

La besa en la mejilla con un roce de labios suave y tierno, para después girarse y comenzar a andar camino de Slytherin. Sin embargo, el corazón de Rose se encuentra detenido entre un latido y el siguiente, temerosa de lo que sus labios quieren declarar, algo que le pesa en el fondo del corazón.

-Si que soy un juguete de segunda mano.-La afirmación hace que Rose se gire y la mire fijamente.- Èl tiene razón, soy una estúpida y una fulana.-La voz le tiembla.-Me fui a Niza para olvidar a la persona que de verdad quería, me enrede con un chico que me sacaba un par de años y deje que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera.-Una lagrima a comenzado a rodar desde su ojo hacia su mandíbula.- No debiste defenderme de Wood, después de todo él tenía razón, no valgo nada. Entendería que después de esto no quisiese volver a verme.

Scorpius le observa atónito en medio del pasillo esperando a que se de la vuelta y le diga que todo es una broma. De pronto de siente furioso, aprieta los puños y se pregunta quién es el francés con el que trató de olvidar a ese chico que tanto quería y sobre todo quien es ese amor del que ha hablado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo?¿Ha merecido la pena la espera? ¿Pensáis que Rose comenzarça a investigar?¿Os ha gustado el final?Dejadme vuestras opiniones para construir un futuro episodio mejor.<strong>_

_**Los review fomentan la creatividad**_


	8. Enferma de celos

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

**Enferma de celos **

_**Gracias a todos lo que han leído la historia y en especial a los que me dejaron mensajes privados o reviews, no podré contestarlos hasta dentro de un tiempo porque he tenido un problemilla técnico de tiempo y espacio... pero cuando pueda lo haré: Baaa Malfoy, Kasscanueces, Darcksecret, Sakura Sanin, Harryandale y Alfy-Malfoy.**_

_**Momento publicitario : Si quereis leer más de mi durante la semana entre actualización lo podeis hacer en mi nuevo blog: http:/ alittlebitofcity. tumblr .com/  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Seis de la tarde del domingo<strong>

-¿Estas con ella? Yo llevo una semana echa polvo por lo que pensarías de mi después de contarte todo y tu mientras estas con ella.-Grita Rose enardecida por la rabia y el dolor.

-Rose no es lo que...-Intenta atajar Scorpius.

-Si estabais saliendo solo tenías que habérmelo dicho ¡Joder Scorpius!

-¿Estas celosa?-Pregunta él, elevando una ceja.

-¡Vete a tomar por culo!-Grita dándose la vuelta sobre sus talones y saliendo del corredor.

* * *

><p><strong>Nueve de la mañana del domingo<strong>

Lleva una semana completa de reflexión profunda. No ha hablado con Rose pero tampoco lo ha hecho con otra persona. Su mente se nubla por la falta de entendimiento. El regreso a casa de Rose, los tatuajes, el gilipollas francés con quien se había acostado y ese repentino amor profundo del que se quería olvidar. La situación se ha hecho dueña de sus pensamientos y no puede dejar de darle vueltas a las cosas ¿En qué momento Rose paso de ser su mejor amiga a un gran misterio? Sentado en la cama, esperando a que Albus salga del baño siente la frustración recorrerle de arriba abajo.

-¡Argggg!

Su compañero acaba de salir de baño con el pelo chorreando y los vaqueros puestos.

-Vamos avanzando ya lanzas gruñidos ... Quizás en un par de semanas comiences a hablar... Porque sí, sigo esperando a que un día decidas contarme que mierdas te pasa. También estaría bien que Rose me contara que le pasa a ella... Esta ha sido la semana más aburrida de mi vida.-Comenta poniéndose la camisa.

-¿Ella está bien?

-Define bien.-Contesta sentándose junto a él.

-Bien...

-No, no lo está. Disimula muy bien, ya sabes lo bien que se ha dado siempre fingir. Pero sea lo que sea que ocurrió entre vosotros le ha afectado.

-¡Dios!Esto es una mierda.- Grita poniéndose en pie.

-¿Qué es una mierda?

-Todo iba bien, todo era perfecto. Fuimos al cementerio y después a la mansión. Comimos y cenamos juntos... Con ella todo es más fácil y de pronto, cuando volvíamos al colegio todo se fue al cuerno.-Le cuenta paseando de un lado al otro de la casa, como si de un animal enjaulado se tratase.

-¿Porqué se fue al cuerno?

Scorpius se para y deja caer los hombros derrotado.

-Esta enamorada de algún tipo. Le quería olvidar pero al parecer esta tan enamorada que no podía así que decidió irse a Niza a darse unos cuantos revolcones con frachute mayor que ella. Estupendo ¿Verdad? Y no es que a mi me moleste, en absoluto, es que me desconcierta. ¡Dios!No puede entender a tu prima... ¿Cómo es posible que siempre parezca tan franca y de pronto sea toda una caja de sorpresas?Solo me gustaría saber quien es ese estúpido que la ha rechazado...

-¿Cómo sabes que la ha rechazado?

-Dijo que se quería olvidar de él.

-Eso no se traduce en que él la rachazase, solo significa que es igual de cobarde que tu.-Le tira un almohadón y espera a que le conteste, ante el silencio añade algo- ¿Este es el problema que ha provocado la ley del silencio?

Scorpius asiente con la boca muda.

-Tengo una sugerencia que hacerte, es simple. Si tantas dudas tienes porque no hablas con ella cara a cara.

-No se que podría decirle.

-La verdad.-Dice con esa sonrisa brillante que deja aparecer cualquiera de los Potter cuando está seguro de sí mismo.- Podrías empezar por pedirle que te comente quien es el nuevo Romeo y que le añada que tantas experiencias religiosas ha tenido con el francés, para ver si las puedes igualar, más que nada. También le podrías proponer un trato, tu le ayudas a olvidar al fulano y ella te ayuda con otros asuntos de máxima urgencia.

El moreno se echa a reír y Scorpius no puede evitar reprimir un bufido de indignación.

-¿No te lo puedes tomar en serio? Para mi esto es todo un drama. No puedo evitar pensar en ella sobando al franchute y me muero de la rabia.

-A eso se le denomina celos.

-Sí, vale, estoy muerto de los celos. Me corroen por dentro.

-Pues sino quieres que vuelva a aparecer otro principito azul solo tienes que hablar con ella. Vosotros siempre habéis arreglado las cosas a base de conversaciones.

-Me va a gritar cuando le suelte lo que pienso.

-Vale, pero díselo. No quiero seguir siendo su pañuelo de mocos.-Mira a su reloj de muñeca.-Debe se estar por salir del Gran Comedor, ve a buscarla, no lo dejes más. Nunca he soportado los dramas románticos.

-Esta bien.

Después de una ducha de agua tibia puede pensar con más claridad y tiene las ideas más claras. Sabe perfectamente lo que le va a decir y lo practica frente el espejo del baño para no cagarla. Justo antes de irse se despeina el cabello rubio e inspira profundamente. En las inmediaciones del comedor encuentra a Tyra, una buena amiga de Rose y se apresura para interceptarla.

-¡Tyra! ¿Esta Rose desayunando?-Pregunta acercándose a ella.

La chica toma un mechón de pelo rubio entre sus dedos y se muerde el labio inferior pensando en como iniciar la frase.

-Uuuum no. Últimamente baja para hacer las comidas a deshora, cuando sabe que no habrá nadie. No se, no está muy sociable ¿Tenéis algún problema?-Se acerca un par de pasos más a él y le acaricia el pecho con su indice.-Si quieres puedes desahogarte conmigo, soy muy buena haciendo compañía.

-La verdad, Tyra, con la única que necesito hablar es con ella.-Contesta mortalmente serio.

Nunca nadie se le ha insinuado, jamás, o al menos el no lo recuerda. Por eso, siente el calor invadiendo su cuerpo se sorprende y no puede evitar querer sentirla más cerca.

Cuando Tyra siente la mano masculina posarse sobre su cadera siente una sensación de triunfo que la impulsa a ser audaz. La sospecha de que Rose siempre ha estado enamorada de él, le han parado los pies, pero desde que se entero de la aventura de su amiga con el francés está dispuesta a poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Se acerca a él y huele ese marcado perfume masculino mientras acaricia con la punta de la nariz su cuello.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?-Pregunta dejando caer sobre un beso suave.-Puedo ser muy útil para consolar, sobre todo si se trata de un hombre como tu.-Susurra cerca del lóbulo de su oreja, dejándolo sin aliento.

* * *

><p>Rose había desechado la posibilidad de que Scorpius volviera a dirigirle la palabra en lo que le quedaba de vida a no ser que ella diese el primer paso. Está harta del silencio eterno al que la está castigando porque esta segura de que ella no ha hecho nada malo. Tal vez no haya hecho los movimientos adecuados y se haya equivocado repetidas veces pero ella no se merece que la ignoren.<p>

Aún así para redimir sus posibles errores ha trabajado duro en el caso de su padre aunque no ha conseguido mucho, todo hay que decirlo. A día de hoy ha conseguido averiguar gracias a la bocazas de su madre que Astoria solo contrataba squibs para trabajar en su casa o elfos domesticos, como Sarah, a los que pagaba grandes cantidades de galeones. Además su madre le ha asegurado que a pesar de que la varita desapareció, según el registro de varitas del ministerio, no ha vuelto a ser usada desde entonces.

Necesita hablar con él, asegurarse de que están bien y que su amistad no se va a ir al garete. Tiene que asegurarse de que aun la aprecia a pesar de todo. Dejando a parte lo sentimental, también le debe hablar con él por una necesidad básica, quiere que la lleve de nuevo a Azkaban.

Ha escuchado desde la cama como todas sus compañeras se marchaban, mientras ella remoloneaba bajo las sabanas aunque llevaba despierta más de media hora. Sabe perfectamente lo que quiere hacer esa mañana. Su plan de acción esta trazado perfectamente, nada va a fallar, irá a desayunar, le buscará y en el caso de que no se deje atrapar le atará a una silla y después conseguirá que le vuelva a hablar.

Con las ideas más que claras camina de camino al Gran Comedor. Pronto sus pasos decididos se frenan y el aliento se le escapa por los labios dejándola sin respiración. La boca de su estomago se estruja y siente como sus dedos se crispan en puños. No debería enfadarse porque Scorpius este siendo tocado por otra, aunque sea Tyra, porque no es de su propiedad pero la rabia se le ha quedado inyectada en el corazón y lo único que quiere es empujar a la que supuestamente es su amiga y dejarla bien lejos del rubio. No puede evitar que de sus labios se le escapen las palabras.

-¿Estas con ella? Yo llevo una semana echa polvo por lo que pensarías de mi después de contarte todo y tu mientras estabas con ella.-Grita Rose enardecida por la rabia y el dolor.

-Rose no es lo que...-Intenta atajar Scorpius.

-Si estabais saliendo solo tenías que habérmelo dicho ¡Joder Scorpius!

-¿Estas celosa?-Pregunta él, elevando una ceja.

-¡Vete a tomar por culo!-Grita dándose la vuelta sobre sus talones y saliendo del corredor.

Huye por el corredor con las lagrimas en los ojos y los apuntes sobre el caso del señor Malfoy quemándole en las manos. No tiene rumbo y termina volviendo a su cuarto. Se quita los zapatos y se mete dentro de la cama aún sin hacer. El hambre se le ha ido y espera no tener que volver a bajar al comedor para no ver a nadie al menos hasta la hora de coger el translasor para Azkaban. Escucha como la puerta se abre con energía y unos pasos caminan por la habitación.

-Rose.-Es Tyra.- Aclarame que ha sido esa actitud y que diantres ocurre porque yo no entiendo nada … Primero lo habías olvidado, después te pasas todo el verano con Jean Luc y ahora te da un ataque de ira porque estaba atendiendo a Scorpius. Pensé que querías que nos llevásemos bien.

-Quiero que te lleves bien con él, -se incorpora en la cama y sus ojos se enfrentan a los de su amiga.-pero no quiero que le beses ni que le mires ni que le toques ¿Por qué? No lo se, pero yo... no te quiero cerca de él. Puede que sea egoísta ahora mismo pero no soporto verte cerca de él. Me duele... Mucho.

Después de la declaración arriesgada se queda callada con sus latidos resonándole en los tímpanos y haciéndole sentir absolutamente absurda por lo que ha dicho.

-Rose tienes que aclararte.-Dice ella sentándose en la cama.- Te juro que no me volveré a acercar a él hasta que estés segura de lo que sientes o dejes de sentir pero tienes que decidirte no puedes seguir así porque si no lo haces llegará un día en el que le hagas daño a él.

-¿Él te gusta?-Pregunta con los ojos apenados.

-Lo suficiente para besarle en un pasillo pero no tanto como para hacerte sufrir si aún tienes sentimientos hacia él.

La abraza y Rose se queda más tranquila.

* * *

><p>Hermione se ha escabullido del trabajo y ha corrido a por su traslasor a Azkaban. Desde que Draco entró en la cárcel ha ido a visitarlo día sí día también. Se siente culpable y atada a él a partes iguales.<p>

Se siente en deuda con él de un modo irremediable. Hoy para seguir saldandola le ha llevado una caja de muffins para merendar, porque aunque está prohibido llevar regalos a Azkaban a ella, como es heroína de guerra, no le dicen nada. Pasa los controles de la entrada e inmediatamente siente como la felicidad se extingo en su corazón. Al llegar a la puerta que la llevará a Draco toma aire y se dispone a entrar. Un par de pasos y le ve, sentado frente a la mesa con el largo flequillo rubio cayéndole por los ojos.

-Te vuelve a hacer falta otro corte de pelo, Draco.-Dice ella como saludo, captando su atención.

Él la mira con desconfianza ficticia y una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-Granger, no vas a volver a pasar esa tijera por mi resplandeciente melena.-Contesta señalando el artilugio que ella saca del bolso.-La última vez me dejaste como una oveja mal trasquilada.

Hermione se acerca a él por la espalda y le cuenta bajito.

-Si me dejas te daré muchas muffins de chocolate y arándanos, sino probablemente de aquí a un par de meses parezcas el yeti.

-Haz lo que quieras.-Responde dejando que le pase el peine por el cabello para después cortar.

Se relaja mientras le cepilla y pasa sus dedos por el fino cabello rubio. Corta mechón a mechón. Hermione sabe perfectamente que ella no es peluquera ni una buena samaritana... Pero lo cierto, es que desde hace años ha olvidado por completo lo que es y lo que no es y solo se centra en lo que realmente le importa. Aunque no lo suela reconocer en publico Draco está en esa lista de prioridades, se lo ha ganado a pulso, no le importa el niño clasista que fue ni lo que el resto de gente piense. Solo tiene relevancia el lazo que les ha unido a lo largo de los años y ese cada vez es más fuerte.

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?-Pregunta sorprendiéndola.

-Si estas preguntando si he buscado la escuela que me pediste, sí lo hice. Yo siempre hago mis deberes... ¿No lo recuerdas? Soy una sabelotodo.

Se sienta en frente a él. Draco sonríe, genuinamente, como hace tiempo que nadie le ve hacerlo.

-¿Y bien señorita sabelotodo?

-La mejor escuela de arte es una privada situada en Florencia. Es multidisciplinar. Es decir, que quienes entren pueden instruirse y todos y cada uno de los tipos de arte o en uno en concreto. Les hacen una prueba de entrada y el curso cuesta 21.500 libras. Pueden hacer tantos cursos como necesiten para estar formados pero lo normal son cinco ¿Qué te parece?

Draco frunce el ceño con pinta de disgusto y saca su lado de padre orgulloso.

-A mi hijo no le hace falta hacer ninguna prueba, él es el mejor.

Hermione no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea reírse divertida.

-¿De qué te ríes? Es evidente que es mejor. Es un Malfoy y eso le hace único e inigualable.-Continua levantando la barbilla.

-¡Oh! A veces eres un padre tan tierno...

-Yo no soy tierno.-Contesta enfurruñado.

-Como quieras. El caso es que nadie pone en duda la valía de Scorpius. Es solo que hay que hacer la prueba y saber en que se quiere matricular.

-En todo.

-No, será mejor que mande a Rose para que hable con él y así no gastar dinero a lo tonto.

Draco se enfurruña aún más y se intenta cruzar de brazos pero las esposas no le dejan.

-No estas haciendo lo que yo te mando...

-Ya, te tendrás que conformar.

Hermione tiene que confesar que las horas que pasa con Draco se le pasan más rápido que con cualquier otra persona. Todo es tan natural que la mayoría de las veces no se da cuenta de cuando se acerca la hora de irse.

* * *

><p>Sabe que Scorpius esperara en ese banco exacto para coger el traslasor por eso lleva sentada allí media hora. No le apetece mucho verle, tiene un nudo en el estómago desde que discutieron pero si quiere seguir la investigación tiene que hablar con el señor Malfoy para contrastar los datos que ha recopilado.<p>

Sentada allí esperando se siente cada vez peor ... No le gusta discutir con su amigo, siempre han sido uña y carne. A veces se tiran los trastos a la cabeza pero en seguida se reconcilian, nunca han estado tanto tiempo sin hablarse. Perdida en sus pensamientos no se da cuenta de que Scorpius no solo ha llegado sino que para colmo se ha sentado junto a ella. No espera mucho a que ella reaccione, se limita a darle un codazo juguetón en las costillas.

-Rose ¿Estas ahí?

Ella despierta de su sueño. Le ve tan cerca que el anhelo la consume y los celos por Tyra la destruyen. Su amiga se lo ha aclarado todo pero la ira le puede. Quizás por ello vomita esas palabras, a pesar de que en el fondo de su corazón quiere enterrar el hacha de guerra y continuar con su amistad.

-La pregunta es que haces tu aquí cuando deberías estar magreandote con Tyra...

-Rose no empieces ...-Dice pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-No estoy empezando nada solo digo la verdad.

-¿Has estado aquí esperándome solo para reclamarme? Te estas comportando como una niñata.-Le grita poniéndose de pie.-No conocía yo esta faceta tuya de novia celosa.

-No estoy celosa.-gruñe ella con frustración.

Con los sentimientos desordenados y alterados, Rose se olvida del motivo por el que estaba en ese pasillo.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunta con la ceja levantada.

-Claro que estoy segura.-Levanta la voz y le empuja.- Puedes hacer lo que quieras, ahora ya se muy bien que tipo de chicas te gustan y desde luego yo no entro en la lista.

-No sabia que quisieses estar en esa lista Rose ¿Que pasa? también me quieres usar a mi para olvidar al otro como hiciste con el francés de las narices.

La chica se queda parada con la boca a punto de abrirse de par en par y las mejillas a punto de sonrosarse. Sus puños se crispan y decide soltar lo que de verdad se le pasa por la cabeza.

-Esta claro que aunque sintiese algo por ti no seria un sentimiento compartido por ambas partes así que sera mejor que me vaya.-Toma la gruesa carpeta que descansa encima del asiento y se la pone bruscamente en sus manos.-Yo solo quería ayudar a tu padre, si quieres le puedes decir que te confirme lo datos sino tira todo mi trabajo a la basura.

Ella se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar con pies rápidos por el pasillo. Scorpius la conoce muy bien y sabe perfectamente que ir tras ella hubiese hecho que la pelea continuase por eso se limita a observarla mientras que se va. No puede evitar sentir como su conciencia le tortura y no es para menos... Últimamente no piensa mucho cuando abre la boca y sabe que eso sera su perdición.

Cabizbajo toma el traslasor que le conduce hasta la puerta de Azkaban. Los controles, la ausencia de felicidad y la pena amenizan su camino. El encuentro con su padre es más distante que en otras ocasiones. Los dos están pensativos, como en otro mundo.

-¿Rose no ha querido venir esta vez?-Pregunta Draco con el ceño fruncido.

-Uuuummm... bueno ella quería venir pero al final no ha podido.-Comenta después de reponerse.-Pero me ha dejado esto... está investigando lo que pasó contigo y parece que se lo ha tomado muy en serio solo tienes que leer los apuntes y confirmar si es cierto.

Draco escruta en la mirada de su hijo y ve dolor y contradicción en sus ojos. Lo que le demuestra que no ha perdido ese toque de padre que una vez tuvo. Coge los papeles que su hijo le deja sobre la mesa. La caligrafía es igual de frenética y clara que la de Hermione pero los datos están recogidos caoticamente lo que le recuerda el nombre del padre de la chica. Lo lee todo atentamente.

-Sí, es cierto tu madre solo squibs y elfos domésticos. Si me vas a preguntar porqué... solo sé que ella decía que merecían puestos de trabajo dignos en la comunidad mágica y que quería ayudarles a conseguirlo. Dile a Rose que debería añadirle a esto que todos nuestros familiares cercanos estaban de viaje esas semanas. Ninguno se encontraba en Reino Unido.

Scorpius le ha arrebatado los papeles y lo apunta apresuradamente.

-Tu crees que yo soy inocente ¿Verdad?

-Sí, papa, ahora estoy más seguro que nunca.

-Bien, dejando atrás los misterios sin resolver ¿Me podrías decir que te ocurre?

-No me pasa nada.-Contesta cruzándose de brazos.

Draco se limita a levantar la ceja con una mirada sarcástica.

-Cuéntame otro cuento... Ahora dime ¿Por qué no ha venido Rose?

Scorpius se pasa la mano por el pelo desesperado.

-Ella me dijo algo... y yo, no es que me enfadara, es que me sorprendí... Llevábamos una semana sin hablarnos y ahora no podemos dejar de discutir y yo digo cosas que no filtro y !AGGGGGG! Papá la estoy cagando.

Draco de pronto lo ve todo claro. A su hijo le gusta Rose, probablemente sea reciproco porque los Malfoy tienen el don del encanto, y los dos son tan críos que aún no se han dado cuenta.

-Hijo, porque no simplemente le devuelves su investigación con los datos nuevos, le pides disculpas y tratas de contentarla con algún detalle especial.

-No es mi novia.

-No tiene porque serlo, aún, -sonríe con malicia.-Pero si os seguís machacando ni siquiera seréis amigos. Así que deja de hacer el indio y comportate como el caballero que eres ante la señorita ¿Estamos? No dejes en mal lugar el apellido Malfoy.

-¿Y como se supone que lo voy a hacer para que perdone?

-Acercate que te voy a abrir las puertas al maravilloso mundo de las mujeres.

Sonríe y se prepara para la información.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido la continuación?¿Qué le descubrirá del mundo de las mujeres Draco a Scorpius?¿Qué os parece la relación de Hermione y Malfoy? ¿Qué creéis que ocurrirá con Rose y Scorpius? Contadme todo lo que opinéis en vuestros reviews.<strong>

**LOS REVIEW INCREMENTAN LA NATALIDAD DE NUEVOS CAPÍTULOS**


	9. Encauzando la realidad

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

* * *

><p><strong>Encauzando la realidad<strong>

_**Antes de comenzar el capítulo me gustaría pedir disculpas a todas aquellas personas que siguen esta historia, soy consciente de que he tardado mucho en actualizar y no al principio no fue mi intención. La primera semana de retraso fue porque tenía que trabajar de más y se me hacía difícil actualizar porque... El resto de las semanas que no publiqué fueron porque me desanimé. El motivo, me llegaron varios mensajes privados de unas supuestas lectoras sugiriéndome de muy malos modos que dejase de publicar porque mi historia porque era una ******. Después de eso me dieron ganas de dejar la historia, de hecho, tenía toda la intención de hacerlo, pero una amiga me recordó que era absurdo que lo dejase cuando había gente que sí que lo leía y que yo no era del tipo de personas que dejaba las cosas a medias. **_

_**Aún sigo desanimada pero no olvido que ha habido mucha gente que me ha apoyado por eso quiero agradecer sus rewies (os los contestaré cuando tenga tiempo) a :**_

_**Crimela**_

_**Alfy-Malfoy **_

_**Kasscanueces (gracias por estar siempre atenta a esta historia).**_

_**Por cierto, esta semana subiré un oneshot de Draco y Hermione :).**_

* * *

><p>Tres días después de los consejos de su padre y de haberlos meditado debidamente, le siguen pareciendo una autentica sandez... Muy absurdo todo... Por eso ha esperado a Rose a la salida de su clase de legeremancia avanzada, siempre sale la última, así que cuando la ve, sabe que están solos.<p>

-Tenemos que hablar Rose.- Susurra muy cerca de ella, demasiado... Tanto que la chica da un pequeño brinquito del susto.

-Scorp...

Es él quien la arrastra de la muñeca hacia una clase aledaña vacía y cierra la puerta tras el con un fermaportus. No puede evitar mirarle de hito en hito para descubrir que mientras que ella tiene cara de no haber dormido en varios días por las ojeras, él está más que guapo, tanto que roba el aliento. Sus pensamientos la hacen ponerse roja y bajar la mirada, la vergüenza se incrementa al notar como Scorpius se le acerca, no queda mucho espacio para respirar, y el aliento de su amigo le da en la cara.

-El otro día hable con mi padre y además de ayudarme con tu investigación, me dio un par de consejos para lidiar con mis problemas de mujeres...-No puede evitar que su gen más Malfoy salga a la luz en forma de sonrisa chulesca.

-¿Tienes problemas con más de una mujer?-pregunta Rose frunciendo el ceño.

-No, tengo problemas con una y con lo cabezota que es, es más que suficiente.

-No creo que tengas muchos problemas con Tyra.

-No, tienes razón... La problemática siempre has sido tu porque el resto de chicas me importan muy poco.

-Yo nunca te he dado problemas.

-Ya, o eso es lo que te crees tu... El caso es que mi padre me dio un par de consejos para lidiar contigo... Pero no los voy a usar porque se que no me servirían de nada.

-¿Qué consejos te dio?

Imperceptiblemente se acerca un poco más a ella y se pasa la mano por el cabello con cara de satisfacción. Traga saliva antes de comenzar a hablar ... Porque tiene que reconocer que està nervioso, después le dice muy bajito al oído:

-Me dijo que para que me perdonases la mejor opción era seducirte. Me enseño paso a paso como debía hacerlo.-comenta pasando una de sus manos por la nuca se la chica.- Primero tenía que rozar mis dedos por tu nuca, justo así.- comenta mientras la roza.- Después, acercarme más de los estrictamente necesario y hacer que mi aliento chocase contra tus labios, finalmente te besaría.

Cuando deja de hablar y la comienza a mirar fijamente y Rose piensa que se derretirá si no hace algo en ese mismo instante, que la besase sería una buena opción, peor en su lugar sonríe con cierto aire chulesco que nunca había visto en él y se separa ligeramente de ella.

-Pero ¿Sabes qué? Le dije que contigo no lo necesitaba porque solo eramos amigos... solo tendría que pedirte disculpas por ser un gilipollas, aclararte que tu amiga Tyra para mi no es nada, explicarte lo que me había contado de la investigación que estas haciendo y todo estaría solucionado. -Se pone serio de nuevo para rematar el discurso.- ¿Me perdonas? No quiero que volvamos a tener problemas … cuando estamos enfadados no me siento bien... me da la impresión de que las cosas dejan de fluir cuando estamos mal.

Rose no se puede creer que de pronto ya no esté enfadada con él ni siquiera un poquito … Hay dos cosas que le desarman de Scorpius su mirada profunda y sus pucheros de perro apaleado, esta vez se ha encargado de usar los dos elementos y el resultado ha sido que le perdone casi inmediatamente. Suspira derrotada y le abraza pasando los brazos por el cuello apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Scorpius le devuelve el abrazo y no puede evitar sentirse aliviado.

-¿Esto significa que todo está bien?-Susurra sobre su cabeza.

-Sí, todo esta mejor.

Mantienen el abrazo durante unos segundos más, cuando se separan un silencio se extiende en la clase dejándoles absolutamente vulnerables.

-¿Hablaste con tu padre de la información que te di?

-Sí, lo confirmó todo y añadió que todos los familiares cercanos estaban fuera de Inglaterra.-Dice pasándole la carpeta.

-¡Lo sabía!

-¿Lo sabías?

-Bueno no, pero era justo lo que quería que me dijese tu padre.- comenta ilusionada.

-Explicate.

-Tengo una teoría, ahora no te lo puedo contar porque tengo que hablar con mi tío antes pero creo que estoy muy encauzada. Gracias por ayudarme.

-En realidad eres tu la que me ayudas a mi …

Cuando ve su sonrisa relajada piensa en volver a sacarle el tema inicial por el que comenzó le enfado pero no se atreve .

* * *

><p>Sabe que su matrimonio está acabado. Lo sabe porque cada vez pasa menos tiempo con Hermione y más en soledad. Por eso cuando ha llegado a casa y se ha dado cuenta de que ella aun no estaba, ha tomado una decisión irrevocable.<p>

La ha visto llegar a casa con una sonrisa y él sabe quien es el único capaz de tatuarle una de esas dimensiones en la cara. Se siente tan cerca y a la par tan lejos de ella que le dan ganas de echarse a llorar, sí tiene que admitir que se muere de pena porque la quiere como si fuese una parte indivisible de él.

Cuando ella se acerca y le besa en los labios sentándose junto a él en el sofá y acurrucándose, le dice muy bajito:

-Tenemos que hablar Herms...

Ella le mira con esos grandes ojos color miel que le dejaron sin aliento a los 15 y por un momento flojea en su decisión. Hermione le acaricia el pelo con suavidad a la espera.

-Yo... Me he dado cuenta de que ya no sientes lo mismo por mi.-traga saliva.- creo que ya no estas enamorada de mi y no te has dado cuenta o no has querido hacerlo.

-¿Cómo?-pregunta ella con la boca abierta de par en par.

-Ya no me quieres, no pasamos tiempo juntos y los dos sabemos que estas enamorada de otro. No estoy molesto. Te puedo asegurar que te quiero, mucho, pero hay cosas que se caen por su propio peso y yo se que desde el momento en el que te hice tanto daño, la cosa comenzó a flojear y lo hizo para mal.

El se pone en pie, sin poder asimilar las lagrimas que ve inundar los ojos de su esposa, pero ella sigue sus pasos.

-Ron podemos arreglarlo.-Dice con aplomo y la voz rota.- Mira podemos hacer que vuelva a funcionar, ya se que quizás he descuidado la relación pero tienes que perdonarme. Podemos volver a empezar...

Él toma sus hombros y le borra sus lagrimas emocionado.

-Cariño... Se que lo podríamos arreglar y te juro que no es tu culpa que todo se haya acabado. Pero quiero que seas feliz. Necesito que lo seas y yo ya no puedo hacerlo. Hay otro al que se le da mejor y lo sabes...

La besa en los labios pensando que sera el último, pero ella le responde y le insta a continuar con un par de besos más hasta que le susurra entre labios, calentándole la boca:

-Tengamos una bonita despedida ¿Quieres?

Él no lo piensa mucho antes de continuar besándola y llevarla a la cama. Porque aunque las cosas se hayan estropeado no puede evitar pensar en toda la historia que tienen juntos a las espaldas.

Cuando la ropa cae al suelo y se quedan desnudos uno frente al otro, se recorren como viejos amantes, siendo conscientes de los puntos más placenteros, disfrutan de su noche juntos sin dejarse de mirar a los ojos.

* * *

><p>Harry no puede creer que tenga una sobrina tan cabezota e increíblemente disciplinada. Cuando ella le contó que iba a investigar el asesinato de la señora Malfoy, esperaba secretamente que al poco tiempo se olvidara del asunto y dejara de lado todo el follón de estudiar el tema detenidamente. Pero no, Rose había demostrado ser igual o peor de insistente y diligente que la propia Hermione y lo había comprobado cuando le presentado el dossier mas elaborado con anotaciones previas que se podía imaginar. Mejor de lo que lo habría hecho cualquiera de sus hombres.<p>

Solo le ha pedido ayuda para que comprobase los antecedentes penales de cada uno de las personas anotadas en una carta y ante tan petición no ha podido hacer mas que enviárselos con todo lujo de detalles.

Con el trabajo finalizado ha decidido revisar el caso de Astoria. Observa las incongruencias en la resolución y autoinculpación de Malfoy y se siente terriblemente culpable. Porque sabe que un hombre se esta pudriendo en la cárcel sin remedio. No puede olvidar como los sirvientes de la casa se cerraron en redondo al intentar interrogarlos, no importaba cuanto los presionasen, no sacaban nada en claro de ellos. Esa actitud le mosqueo desde el principio pero ante la inculpación de Malfoy poco más había que hacer.

Cierra la vieja y empolvada carpeta pero no puede parar de pensar en el caso, los datos dan vueltas en su cabeza incluso minutos antes de acostarse y justo antes de cerrar los ojos una idea se adueña de su mente.

* * *

><p>Las cosas funcionan mejor cuando todo va bien entre sus dos mejores amigos. Ver a Rose colgada del brazo de Scorpius caminando por los pasillos mientras se cuchichean cosas al oído y se ríen por lo bajini... Simplemente le encanta. Por eso cuando le han preguntado que si quería ir con ellos a la biblioteca les ha dicho que tenia cosas que hacer, porque quiere dejarles solos para que se acerquen aun mas. No es que Albus sea una celestina, pero es que de un tiempo a esta parte ha comenzado a pensar que ese par de dos están dando demasiadas vueltas para llegar al punto en el que deben estar. Así que, seguro de si mismo ha seguido a Tyra hacia los terrenos para pasar la tarde con ella y ver si con un roce por aquí y un arrimamiento por allá cae algo.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando se han despedido de Albus en la puerta de la biblioteca y se ha fijado en como su amigo le guiñaba un ojo ha tenido la certeza de que pretende que mueva ficha con Rose. Pero no para hacer cualquier cosa, no, para hacer algo que le acerque a lo que según Albus deberían haber tenido hace mucho tiempo. La consciencia de lo que se espera de él lo altera y no puede evitar temblar de dentro hacia fuera cuando Rose se sienta junto a él y roza con la rodilla desnuda la que lleva el pantalón puesto.<p>

-¿Empezamos con pociones?- Pregunta la chica dejando caer un libro demasiado grande.

En un segundo Scorpius recuerda uno de los consejos de su padre, uno de los pocos que encontró útil y acorde a su personalidad. "Hijo si no confías en ti mismo, sino empiezas por quererte tú y dejar a un lado los absurdos complejos de los que no eres culpable... No se va a fijar en ti ... Tienes que mostrarle aplomo y seguridad", le había dicho con mirada de culpabilidad por la herencia de mala fama que le había dejado a sus espaldas. Por eso cuando ha levantado la mirada y la ha visto leer concentrada con su peculiar color de pelo recogido en una trenza semideshecha ... En ese mismo instante, se ha decidido a apostar por lo que podrían tener.

-¿Crees que terminaremos pronto?-pregunta con el corazón golpeándole con fuerza en las costillas.

Rose no puede evitar pensar mal, ella es asi por naturaleza, por eso levanta la ceja y pregunta con un tono frío de ultratumba.

-¿Has quedado con Tyra?¿Tienes mucha prisa?

Ha tomado la decisión de no discutir con ella por nimiedades como esta, por eso cuenta hasta diez y espera para no darle una buena contestación.

-No he quedado con Tyra y creía que esta fase de locura profunda ya se te había pasado. De hecho, con quien quería hablar era contigo y con ninguna otra.

-No te voy a adelantar nada de la investigación si es lo que pretendes... Solo te diré que va sobre ruedas.-Contesta con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No quiero adelantos solo quiero hablar contigo de algo importante y me gustaría saber si puede ser esta tarde o voy a tener que esperar.

Rose no puede evitar que su ceño se arrugue inmediatamente y que su cabeza se comience a llenar de dudas y preocupaciones.

-Si quieres puede ser ahora, no creo que pueda pensar en otra cosa ...-Contesta cerrando el libro.

Le toma de la mano y tira de él hacia las estanterías más alejadas. Scorpius la mira con los ojos brillantes y con unas expectativas claras de lo que quiere que ocurra. Antes de quedar ocultos a los ojos del resto del mundo el chico recuerda que la mejor defensa es un buen ataque y por eso rememora como su padre le dijo que no la dejase hablar, que simplemente la besase.

* * *

><p>La visita a Draco esta vez es distinta, le sabe agria en el paladar y le amarga los sentimientos dulces que alberga hacia él. Por primera vez al entrar a la sala de encuentros olvida la verborrea histérica que la ataca cuando está a su lado. Deja los retorcimientos de manos y se limita a sentarse frente a él y a mirarle fijamente, en un claro intento de leerle.<p>

-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunta él con el ceño fruncido.-Estas rara... Has estado al menos un minuto sin abrir la boca.

Ella, nerviosa, se lleva los dedos a sus sienes y las frota con intensidad.

-Hermione, ¿Tienes algo que contarme? Mira se me van a condenar al beso del dementor y no sabes como decirlo...

-¡Cierra la boca!-Le grita ella con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Eres un imbécil..

-Ummmm hace mucho que no jugamos a insultarnos ... Pero me puedo adaptar.-Continúa él con ironía.-¿Tienes algún látigo guardado? Igual nos vendría bien.

Hermione se descubre a sí misma tomando aire y mirándole a los ojos con intensidad. La cara se le tiñe de una seriedad pétrea y Draco entiende que la cosa es seria.

-Ron me ha dejado... Nos vamos a divorciar, ya hemos firmado.

El rubio aprieta los puños y la mira con fiereza.

-¿Ese gilipollas te ha engañado? No va a encontrar nada mejor que tu si eso es lo que piensa...

La mujer sonríe y le mira fijamente, se introduce en esos lagos de mercurio que tiene por ojos y vuelve a sentir el oxigeno que la había olvidado recorriendo sus pulmones.

-En realidad lo ha hecho porque quiere que sea feliz... Ya no nos queremos y cree que estaría mejor con otra persona.

-¿Hay otro?-Pregunta con una sensación de amargura.

Hermione sonríe y los ojos la brillan ...

-Sí, lo hay.

-¿Le conozco?

Ella traga saliva y toma fuerza, valor para decir lo que quiere decir sin morir en el intento de un ataque al corazón.

-Estoy enamorada de un hombre increíble.-Draco siente una puñal desgarrándole el esternón con cada uno de esas palabras.- Es valiente, sacrificado, inteligente, buen conversador, tiene un corazón de oro aunque él no lo sepa, además es terriblemente atractivo ...-Ella sonríe con picardía.- Es una pena que esté en la cárcel por un delito que no cometió... Ufff y menos mal que no está en celda mixta compartida porque sino lo habría violado hace tiempo...

Draco levanta una ceja y repasa lo datos que le ha dado, la mira con sorpresa y menea la cabeza negativamente.

-No te convengo, esto va a ser un error de los grandes.

Hermione le mira con los ojos teñidos del dolor que produce el rechazo.

-Si no sientes lo mismo solo tienes que decirlo... Soy adulta, puedo soportar el rechazo.

-No seas ridícula...-sonríe y no puede creer su suerte.- Estoy loco por ti desde hace demasiado, sino no dejaría que me cortases el pelo... Pero sinceramente creo que deberías buscarte a un hombre que no estuviese entre rejas, tengo cadena perpetua a mis espaldas, no voy a salir nunca de aquí.

-No tengo intención de irme a ninguna parte ... Voy a seguir viéndote todos los días porque es lo único que deseo.

-No estamos discutiendo eso... ¿Eres consciente de que no vamos a poder consumar nunca por mucho que me quieras? ¿En serio quieres ser dueña de un consolador y novia de un tipo viudo y encerrado?

-¿Quien te ha dicho que no tengo yo un consolador ya ? ¿Eh? Además si a mi me apetece enredarme con un viudo encarcelado, lo hago, y si quieres consumar tengo un par de ideas para hacerlo.-comenta levantando la ceja sujestivamente.

-¿Te me estas insinuando? Nadie se me ha insinuado en años...¿ Estás segura de que de verdad sientes algo por mi? Porque si dices que sí después no habrá marcha atrás.

Hermione nota como los colores le suben a las mejillas y se siente pillada como si fuera una niña pequeña. Nota como el corazón le rompe el pecho y cree que va a morir por combustión espontanea del calor que tiene. Se pone en pie aguantando el tipo sobre sus dos tacones y rodea la mesa con la vista fija en el suelo, cuando llega a él le mira profundamente, intentando saber que es lo que piensa porque hasta ahora la única que ha quedado al descubierto.

-¿Sinceramente? Creo que tu ironía, cinismo, mal humor, carisma y tu interior cultivado se encargaron hace mucho tiempo de romperme el corazón. Pero si alguien me pregunta, le diré que en realidad lo hago porque la cárcel te ha sentado muy bien y ahora estas mucho más buenorro que cuando entraste.-Comenta sonrojándose al final.- Pero la pregunta no es que siento yo, la cuestión es que sientes tu que no me has dado una respuesta coherente desde que la conversación comenzó.

Cuando él al final de la frase se ha levantado de golpe, se han quedado peligrosamente cerca. Tanto que a Hermione le es imposible respirar sin beber de su aliento.

-Hace tanto tiempo que te quiero que hace mucho tiempo que había desechado la idea de que el sentimiento fuese reciproco.-Comenta acariciándole el desordenado cabello.

-Pues he de decirte..

No la permite terminar pero es que tampoco hace falta. Sienten el primer beso como una descarga eléctrica que avanza hasta el centro de sus corazones y les deja sin aliento. En ese momento Hermione no puede evitar perderse en una revelación que le descubre algo que en los libros no se cuenta y que nadie le había contado antes, llega a la conclusión de que hay dos tipos de amores. Uno es manso, se siente suave, casi como si bebieses una copa de vino a traguitos. El otro tipo te altera la sangre y te hace desear más por segundos, se parece un poco al tabaco, sino tienes un cigarrillo en los labios te mueres de ansiedad. Ella, aun ante su inexperiencia en lo que a variedad de amoríos se refiere, apostaría su cuello a que lo que va a vivir con Draco forma parte del ultimo grupo.

La pega a él con las manos esposadas, quiere sentir hasta la ultima parte de su cuerpo, hace demasiado tiempo que sueña con tenerla bajo su cuerpo haciéndola gemir de placer. Pero se contiene porque sabe cualquier funcionario de la presión o visitante podría entrar por la puerta.

-Tenemos que parar aquí, alguien podría entrar ...-Susurra él, observando como ella permanece con los ojos cerrados.

-Te quiero.-Dice ella en un gemido ronco.-Nunca me había sentido así con nadie.

-Yo tampoco.-Contesta Draco con el corazón en la boca viendo como ella recoge para irse.

* * *

><p>Harry ha estudiado mucho los papeles que tiene entre manos y se lo ha pensado antes de tomar una decisión tan arriesgada. Sabe de sobra que reabrir una investigación es una forma de admitir que la anterior no estuvo bien hecha, pero, en el caso Malfoy eso no es una novedad para nadie en el departamento.<p>

Por ello cuando él, jefe de departamento, exige la exhumación de los restos de Astoria Greengrass nadie pone en duda su decisión. Cuando un mal trabajo está mal hecho hay que solucionarlo ... Incluso si tienes que corregir lo que tu mismo hiciste.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué creéis que pasará entre Rose y Scorpius en la biblioteca? ¿Pensáis que pasará algo entre Tyra y Albus? ¿Cómo os parece que va la investigación? ¿Qué os a parecido la ruptura de Ron y Hermione? Contadme lo que opináis es muy importarte para que la historia continuo más rápido porque mi inspiración funciona mejor si me animáis :).<strong>_

_**Gracias por la espera.**_


End file.
